Dragonball Z: Final Struggle
by Logan Freeman
Summary: Earth, Namek, and Vegeta have been untied under a tyrannical military gov't. Without Goku, who will bring true order to the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Five years since the battle with Majin Buu, and Saiyans (who had been resurrected by an unknown force), Humans, and Nameks now live in a coexistence known as the Galactic Trinity. Governed by the Trifecta Military, and protected by the most powerful warriors from each race, the three Origin Systems are joined by a central system called Trinity.

It was formed so that each race could aid the others in a war, but when Trifecta got power hungry, Planet Trinity fell under its tyrannical rule. Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo all agreed that Trifecta had to be stopped before they spread to the Origin Systems. But when even the mighty Goku proved unable to defeat Trifecta, the three warriors came up with a contingency plan. They would concentrate their combined powers into a single Dragonball, the Eight Star Dragonball.

Because of the Dragonball's vast amount of power, Piccolo suggested that it be left to a guardian who could call on it in combination with the other Dragonballs whenever needed, or could call on its powers in battle when his powers were all gone. Goku and Krillin agreed, but before they could make a final decision, Trifecta attacked them full force.

Just before Goku was killed in the blast, he transferred his spirit into the Eight Star ball and commanded his instant transmission technique to find his spiritual signature when it returned to Earth in another body. The three warriors were destroyed and the Dragonball buried deep within the ground of Trinity until the day came that Goku's spirit would be resurrected into one of his descendents...

Chapter 1

Eight more years pass and Goten and Trunks' wives bore two other sons, Goshin and VJ. They're older brothers, Raditz and Nappa, taught them the basics of martial arts and soon they would go train with Masters Roshi and Uub on Kame Island. Pan, Goshin's older cousin, was somewhat jealous because she had never had such an opportunity. Her school schedule wouldn't allow for it.

A transport waited for them at the Capsule Corp. headquarters to take them to the island. They had packed enough clothes to last them one week (they would wash them periodically during their training). The two young Saiyans stood ready to begin their training.

"You ready, guys?" asked Raditz.

"This is gonna be great!" said Goshin excitedly.

"I'm gonna tear up and then some!" VJ yelled confidently.

"Cool your jets, little bro." said Nappa. "Master Roshi isn't going to go easy on you, not by any stretch of the imagination."

"Neither is Master Uub, Goshin." said Raditz. "He'll test your body AND your mind."

"Trust me, Raditz, I can handle it!" Goshin smirked.

The door to transport opened up at that moment and the engine revved up on its own. Goshin and VJ stood triumphantly in front of their destiny, smiling confidently and feeling perfectly ready to begin their training. They climbed up into the transport and then turned to wave good bye to their families. Their mothers cried happily as they disappeared into the transport and the door closed tight. The engines roared violently as the transport lifted itself off the ground.

It shot off into the distance as Goshin and VJ waved out the window. VJ and Goshin sat down looked at the control console in front of them. Goshin scratched his head curiously.

"I wonder what would happen if we pressed some of the buttons." he thought aloud.

"Don't even think about it, Goshin! You'll just get us in trouble like you always do!" said VJ scathingly. Goshin looked embarrassed.

"Ok, I won't touch anything…" he whined.

"Hey, let's go spar in the simulator while we have nothing better to do." said VJ, trying to make up for being so mean.

"Ok!" said Goshin, happily. They got up and walked away and Goshin dropped a little pouch as he got out of his seat. He saw and stopped. "I'll be right there, VJ. I just dropped something."

VJ walked into the simulator and Goshin went to pick up his pouch. He picked it up and then stood for a moment and stared at the console. He shook his head hard, to rid himself of the temptation to push one of the buttons.

"No! I told VJ I would touch anything! I'm not going to mess this up!" said Goshin. He turned on his heel and walked away.

It wasn't Goshin's fault he was clumsy. He had a natural curiosity and an unfortunate knack for letting it lead him into the worst of situations. But not this time! This time would be different. As Goshin walked into the simulator after VJ, though, a small, green

monster came out from behind the control console and smirked evilly.

On Kami's lookout, a dark figure watched though a psychic link with the creature as Goshin disappeared into the simulator. He smiled with evil fangs bared.

"How delicious, the little twerp made it ALL too easy!" said the evil figure with a chuckle. "Now his friend will think he is behind my little 'course correction'"

The little, green man began climbing up the console quietly. He clicked some random buttons, chuckled, and disappeared as quickly as he came. The figure who was watching from Kami's lookout chortled under his breathe.

In the simulator, Goshin and VJ were fighting hard when the transport started shaking violently. It started spinning out control and knocking the boys around like rag dolls.

"GOSHIN!" VJ yelled between impacts with walls. "WHAT…DID…YOU…DO?"

"I didn't do anything!" said Goshin as they corrected themselves and made there way to the control panel. "I swear!"

VJ frantically tried to restore the auto-pilot controls as Goshin tried to explain himself in the background. Goshin yelped as he saw the little, green monster climb out of the trash hatch.

"VJ, LOOK!" he bellowed. VJ looked up abruptly and hit the wrong button on the control panel. The engines shut off completely and the transport began plummeting toward the ocean water beneath them.

"DARN IT, GOSHIN!" VJ howled as he tried to reactivate the engines. Nothing seemed to work. Goshin's face lit up immediately as he concocted a plan.

"VJ WATCH OUT!" he yelled. VJ looked and then jumped out of the way. Goshin concentrated hard and pushed some of his energy into the control panel. The engines flared to life and the transport blasted back towards Kame Island.

"How did you do that?" asked VJ.

"My grandpa taught me that fighting isn't just bodily…you need your mind, too." said Goshin.

"Wow…you did that just with your mind?" asked VJ.

"Not just with my mind…but mostly." said Goshin.

The transport suddenly shut back down and began quaking again. The boys were horrified. VJ looked at the console and saw the transport was out of fuel.

'What the…? Goshin couldn't have been THAT specific with the controls…' he thought in a panic. 'He doesn't even know how to use them!'

The two young Saiyans panicked as they saw that they were careening toward the island. On the island, Masters Roshi and Uub screamed as they saw the transport plummeting toward them. They jumped out the way as it hit the water and sent a great tidal wave crashing into the Kame House. Master Roshi looked back in horror.

"MY HOUSE!" he wailed. "IT'S RUINED!"

Ruined was a gross understatement. The entire front side of the house was caved in and everything inside was either soaked or smashed. The door to the transport opened and Goshin and VJ clambered out holding their heads.

"You. have. arrived. at. your. destination. Goshin. and. VJ." said the transport's onboard computer. Master Roshi was still gawking at his demolished house. Master Uub turned his sights on the boys.

"Goshin! VJ! Just what were you two thinking!" he asked angrily.

"It wasn't our fault, Master!" said VJ. "Well…not both our fault…"

"I told you I didn't touch anything, VJ!" said Goshin.

"There was no one else in the transport, Goshin!" VJ retorted. "It had to be you, you fart knocker!"

"But there was someone else!" Goshin yelled. "I saw him jumped down the garbage chute!"

"My eye, you did, Goshin…" VJ started to say.

"ENOUGH!" Master Roshi screamed. "If I didn't have such respect for your grandfathers, you two would be swimming home for all I care after what you did to my house! So help me God, you two, your training is going to be hell until my house back to the way it was!"

"But…Master Roshi…I can fix your house." said Goshin.

"Wha..!" Everyone looked at Goshin like he had just threatened to kill Master Roshi AND Master Uub.

Goshin stretched out his arms and hands and concentrated on the house in front of him. He concentrated with all his might as chunks of the caved in walls began to return to their original placement within the house wall. Goshin's body began to glow dimly as the house repaired itself piece by piece. In a matter of minutes the house was whole again, and dry as a bone as well. Goshin fell backwards in exhaustion and just lay there in the sand panting.

"Amazing…" said Master Roshi.

"Incredible…!" said Master Uub.

"Show off…" said VJ.

Goshin just lay there, unable to get up on his own power. VJ looked down at him and smirked.

"You drained yourself, didn't you?" he asked.

"Just a little…" Goshin croaked weakly.

Master Uub carried Goshin inside to let him get some rest and Master Roshi walked up to VJ.

"Well, I hope at least YOU are ready to begin your training." said Roshi.

"Yes, Master Roshi! More then ready!" said VJ with suppressed excitement.

"Very well…" Master Roshi put his hand on VJ's shoulder and the tips of his two fingers on the opposite hand on his forehead. "Why I let Goku teach me this I have no idea…3…2…1…!"

They disappeared instantly and reappeared on a much larger island farther from shore. VJ looked around in amazement at the beautiful sights and sounds. Master Roshi just stood there for a second, trying to regain his composer without letting VJ know he'd even lost it.

"20 LAPS! ON THE DOUBLE, BRIEFS!" Master Roshi yelled suddenly. "I wanna see foot prints on the entire perimeter of the island!"

VJ jumped and started running as fast as he could down the beach. Master Roshi opened up a Capsule and followed on the hover disk that appeared from it. VJ ran like mad trying to keep a steady pace, fearing that the stories about Roshi planting booby traps against lazy students that Nappa had told him about were true.

Meanwhile, back on Kame Island, Uub was putting Goshin through a great deal of drills involving physical strength and mental focus. With each passing exercise, Goshin's arms felt as though they were about to burst through the skin and explode. Concentration on even the simplest tasks was difficult enough, let alone the things Uub was having him to prove just how far his ki powers could go.

As time passed, VJ proved to be just as adept at ki use as Goshin, in some cases more. As Goshin learned to channel his energy into more powerful physical attacks and tracking techniques, VJ could use his energy to move so fast his movements were impossible to follow for a normal human eye. Each one trying to best the other in order to prove superiority, they trained harder and harder each day. As they trained, they grew more and more powerful, until Master Roshi and Master Uub only felt safe in a bomb shelter when they fought.

The big problem for Goshin was that it seemed like the stronger he got the trouble he caused. It seemed every time Goshin turned around, he unwittingly caused the destruction of something that didn't belong to him. No one ever got angry with him once he proved able to fix it. His control over his ki powers had been growing rapidly and he was almost ready to try ki attacks.

VJ was already working on them, training to use his grandfather's Big Bang Attack. Master Roshi had taken him to a broad field where he could practice the technique without hurting innocent people. The attack was very weak for VJ, who hadn't realized just how much energy Vegeta had used in it to begin with.

One day he was practicing the attack and saw the little green man that Goshin had seen crawling out of the transport. When it saw that VJ had seen him, it attacked. VJ hit it hard with the most powerful Big Bang Attack he could muster and it fell in a heap on the ground. Master Roshi, Master Uub, and Goshin all rushed over to see why VJ had launched his attack into the air.

"Hey," Goshin yelped. "That's the guy that messed with the transport! I saw him climbing out of the trash hatch!"

"It's a Saibaman…" said Master Roshi. "Created by the Tuffles to act as an unlimited source of soldiers, they were first used on Earth by the Saiyans. I highly doubt this is the only one."

"Who do you think created it, Master Roshi?" asked Uub.

"I don't know, but who ever it is must be behind the accidents that we've been blaming Goshin for…" said Roshi. "But why get one of the students in so much trouble?"

"To slow down his training…" said Uub. "Goshin hasn't made the progress I expected him to because the accidents have him to fear using his powers at all."

"I see…" said Roshi.

"Master Uub…" said Goshin.

"Yes, Goshin?" asked Uub.

"If it's ok with you…I'd like to fix this on my own." said Goshin.

"You mean…fight on your own?" asked Uub. "I'm sorry, Goshin, but I cannot allow you to do that."

"But I can do it! I know I can!" said Goshin angrily.

"Show me the Kame Hame Ha and you can do as you wish." said Uub.

Goshin nodded and took the familiar stance. He concentrated as hard as he could, feeling the energy around him pulling into the space between his hands. Uub and the others were astonished at the amount of power he was pulling in so quickly.

"KAAAMEEEE…" he began to yell as the energy in his hands began to glow. "HAAAMEEEE…!"

As Goshin charged the attack Master Roshi began to sense someone other then Goshin and the others amongst them.

'Goku…' he thought. He watched Goshin take aim at a nearby boulder.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goshin wailed as he released the energy and the boulder exploded in a brilliant display. Master Uub was certainly convinced as Goshin held the final stance, breathing heavily.

"Very well, Goshin, you and VJ have both proven yourselves capable of completing your final challenge." said Uub.

"You first mission is to go to the Guardian Lookout and determine who is behind these Saibamen." said Master Roshi.

"How do you know that they are on the Guardian Lookout, Master Roshi?" asked VJ.

"Because there is no other way they could have known where you boys were, and it's clear that you boys are the target." said Master Roshi.

"But what if we run into Trifecta soldiers?" asked Goshin.

"I think you can handle Trifecta, Goshin" said Uub with a smile.

"Do be very careful, however," said Master Roshi, "Trifecta didn't gain their power because they're pushovers. There is a reason people live in fear of them. Their ruthless, bloodthirsty brutes that won't hold back on you because you're children. When you fight them, especially their leader, you'll have to give it everything you've got…both of you!"

Goshin and VJ nodded their heads.

"But Master Uub," said VJ, "neither of us knows how to fly…"

"I think you two can figure it out" said Uub.

Goshin and VJ looked at each other, nodded defiantly, and began concentrating on trying to fly. They started floating in the air almost instantly. They smiled and burst into the air as fast as they could, rocketing toward the Guardian Lookout.

Sure enough, as Goshin feared, Trifecta was there to intercept. Three soldiers with jet packs menaced them with laser blasters and screamed at them to stop. Goshin and VJ got serious and blasted toward them, their ki flames so powerful that the laser blasts just bounced off. They burst the terrified Trifecta soldiers and up to the Guardian Lookout where an ugly little man with pale green skin and sharp fangs stood smiling darkly.

"Welcome young ones," he said, "my name is Sprout …I'm the leader of Trifecta and your worst nightmare!"

"Prove it, you loud mouth little midget!" VJ said confidently.

Sprout pointed up at a large red star high in the sky. Goshin and VJ cringed as they felt the amount of evil energy emanating from it.

"The Makeo Star, my source of power and my means of escape from the Dead Zone." said Sprout "If it wasn't for Trinity, it wouldn't even exist thanks to that despicable Namek, Piccolo. Of course if not for Gohan, my father wouldn't still be trapped in the Dead Zone!"

"Gohan? That's my uncle!" said Goshin, realizing too late that this was a mistake to point out.

"I guessed as much from the way you just blew through my men without so much as a 'hello.'" said Sprout

"If you think we're gonna let you and Trifecta take over the Origin Systems, you've got another thing coming!" VJ barked.

"My dear boy, Trifecta already has control of all three Origin Systems…we're just trying to get rid of any potential rebels!" said Sprout

"Well your rebels are right here, Sprout! We won't let you get away with whatever you're planning!" Goshin snarled.

"Don't you two get it? I already have!" said Sprout with an evil cackle.

"Then we're going to stop you before you do anymore damage!" VJ snapped.

"We shall see, young Saiyan." said Sprout

"Ready, Goshin?" asked VJ.

"Ready!" said Goshin taking a fighting stance next to VJ.

Sprout stood in a box stance and smirked at them. The Makeo Star seemed to get suddenly hotter, and Goshin and VJ knew something terrible was about to happen.

"Now you little pests will see the true power of the Makeo Star in I, the Immortal Sprout!" he yelled triumphantly. He stretched his arms out to the evil star and his body began immediately growing. In a matter of minutes, Sprout had doubled in size, and his power quadrupled. Goshin and VJ were suddenly very afraid for their own lives.

"Goshin…I don't think we can beat this guy…!" said VJ, his voice shaking violently.

"YES WE CAN!" Goshin bellowed, not looking at VJ. "WE CAN AND WE WILL! THIS MONSTER HAS HURT TOO MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

VJ looked shocked at Goshin, who would have normally agreed with him without a second's hesitation. There was something different about him here, though, something that VJ couldn't help but admire. Goshin seemed to suddenly radiate with an unusual power, a power that strengthened VJ as much as it clearly strengthened him. VJ stood and smirked confidently at Sprout

"You're going down, you annoying piece of filth!" he barked pointing at Sprout's chest.

"Prove it!" Sprout yelled as he launched himself at the young Saiyans.

Goshin and VJ braced themselves as he began an onslaught of punches and kicks. They blocked and dodged like mad, but it almost didn't seem to matter. He grabbed both of their heads and threw them to the ground. They landed hard on the marble floor of the Lookout, causing it to cave in a little.

Goshin opened his eyes slowly and saw Sprout looking down on them with a condescending smile. He growled and launched himself at Sprout, throwing ki blasts the whole way up. When he reached Sprout, he started pummeling him with his fists until he got an opening on his head. He front flipped and kicked Sprout in the head, sending flying into the marble floor where Goshin had just been.

Goshin immediately turned and aimed at Sprout, taking the Kame Hame Ha stance in mid-air. His ki flame burst outward as he began screaming.

"KAAMEEE! HAAMEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he wailed as he launched the attack at full force.

Billions of miles away, on Planet Trinity, a pile of ruble that had once been a Ki User Temple began to glow. It exploded and a bright light shot out from it and screamed toward Earth at light speed. Before it hit light speed, it was tracked by Trifecta headquarters.

"Lt. what was that!" asked a disgruntled looking Saiyan General.

"I'm not sure, General Zuccil," said the Lieutenant, "but I know that it came from the remains of the Temple."

"Where was it headed!" asked Zuccil.

"Based on its entry trajectory…Earth." said the Lieutenant.

"The Eight Star Dragonball…it DID survive the blast." said Zuccil. "CONTACT MASTER SPROUT! NOW!"

Back on Earth, Sprout took the full brunt of the attack that Goshin had hit him with. An instant later, Goshin saw something in the sky. When he looked harder, he saw that it was a Dragonball. On some unknown instinct, Goshin caught it in his arms and held it tight to his chest just as Sprout hit him with a gigantic blast from below.

When the smoke disappeared Goshin floated there, his ki flame stronger then ever and his hair standing on end, and he looked at Sprout with deadly malice. His ki flame faded and his hair fell back to normal, but Sprout knew that he'd been too late.

"You're…you're the Guardian!" Sprout stammered, "You're the Keeper of the Eight Star Dragonball!"

"I'm not going to let you hold Trinity in these dark times anymore, Sprout!" Goshin snarled.

"This is not the end, Goku!" yelled Sprout But before Goshin could attack, he disappeared. Goshin looked puzzled.

'Why did he just call me Goku?' he asked himself.

Goshin landed on the ground and VJ looked at him fearfully.

"What's wrong, VJ?" asked Goshin.

"What the hell just happened to you!" asked VJ.

"I dunno…"

"Well whatever it was, we should probably get it checked out at Capsule Corp." said VJ. "I'm Professor L can help you."

"Maybe your right…"

The two Saiyans shot off in the direction of Capsule Corp. Headquarters…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Surprisingly, Master Roshi and Master Uub were already waiting for them at Capsule Corp. along with Vegeta and Trunks. They landed and saw that everyone was looking somewhat morbid.

"It's happened, hasn't it?" asked Vegeta.

"Uh…What's happened?" asked Goshin.

"The Eight Star Dragonball…it's merged with your body hasn't it, Goshin?" asked Uub.

"Eight Star Dragonball?" asked Goshin. Then he remembered the Dragonball that he'd caught during the battle. What had happened to that Dragonball? He'd caught and then Sprout hit him with the attack…and the ball disappeared. Where had it gone? Maybe it had merged with his body. But what did that mean? "I saw a Dragonball fall from the sky and I caught it…but it disappeared after Sprout attacked me."

"Can we determine whether or not it has merged with him now?" asked Uub.

"No. According to what Goku told me, we'll only know after he releases the Dragonball's powers in battle." said Vegeta.

"Then we'll know sooner or later." said Trunks.

"Ummmm…what does 'merge' mean?" asked Goshin. Trunks smiled and put his hand on his head.

"It means it became a part of you…he became a part of you." said Trunks.

"He?" asked Goshin.

"You'll understand in time, Goshin." said Vegeta. "But for now, you boys should probably go rest."

"But we wanna train!" said Goshin and VJ simultaneously.

"Very well, go train. But you get some rest after you're done." said Uub.

"Yes, Master Uub." said the boys.

They ran into the building and made their way to the training chamber. Trunks closed his eyes solemnly and Vegeta crossed his arms.

"My question is…why now? Why didn't the Dragonball activate when Goshin was born?" asked Uub.

"Because Goku's powers didn't begin to manifest until about the same age." said Master Roshi. "The Dragonball was set to seek out those powers. It could only be activated by Goshin's full power, which could only be activated in battle."

"So now Goshin's life is on Goku's schedule?" asked Uub.

"Not necessarily, but his powers will likely manifest in the same way that Goku's did." said Master Roshi. "Though even that's not definitely for sure, it really all depends on what Goku's plans were for the Dragonball in the first place."

"And since Goku can't hold a connection with this dimension long enough to tell what he had planned, we just have to wait and see." said Trunks.

"Exactly." said Vegeta. "Which means we can't make any decisions until we know if the ball has even merged with him."

"Even then, Vegeta, the best decision may be no decision at all." said Goten, who had just walked out of the building. "We may be better off just letting Goshin run his own course."

"Goku had no choice but to run his own course," said Master Roshi, "so Goten may be on the right track."

"He is my son, after all…" said Goten.

"Very well, we'll let the boy live his life…but the first sign of Kakorott's childish blunders and it's off to boot camp!" said Vegeta.

"Childish blunders, Vegeta?" asked Master Roshi. "As I seem to remember it was you who caused some of the hardships of battle just as much as it was Goku."

Vegeta gave an insulted scowl and then just closed his eyes angrily. Everyone around him laughed out loud and Vegeta couldn't help but join in.

Meanwhile, in the training room, Goshin and VJ were conversing as they traded punches.

"So what do you think their talking about out there?" asked VJ.

"I dunno…maybe about that Dragonball…" said Goshin.

"Why are they so interested in that?" asked VJ.

"I dunno…but I think it has something to do with my grandpa…" said Goshin

"What does your grandpa have to do with anything that's going on now? He's dead." said VJ.

"I know, but it sounds like he made the Dragonball that they think is inside me." said Goshin.

"That's weird. I thought only Namekians could make Dragonballs." said VJ.

"My mom told me the story once…" said Goshin. "She said it was my grandpa, a Namek named Piccolo, and a human named Krillin."

"And your grandpa put his powers into the ball when they were killed by Trifecta." said VJ.

"Yea, something like that."

"So why now? Why didn't this happen when you were born?"

"I think that's what Master Uub and the others are trying to figure out."

"They said the ball was supposed to be a source of power. I wonder what that means."

"I dunno, but I have my own source of power…myself."

"Yea, but now you have another source of power, too, Goshin."

"Yea I guess…"

Goshin wasn't sure he liked that aspect of it. He felt like he was being spoon fed his abilities, and he didn't want that. He decided he wasn't going to use the Dragonball's unless he had no other choice and he would make up his own attacks so the ball wouldn't be triggered by the Kame Hame Ha. When VJ left to go wash up and rest, Goshin began working the first of those attacks…The Gravity Bomb.

As time passed, Goshin's new attack grew more and more powerful. Goshin used his mind to draw energy from the Earth's center of gravity and use it in his attack. He never used it in training with VJ because when it hit things like trees, it tore them apart with the gravitons it was made from. Vegeta couldn't help but admire the attack.

"It's amazing. He doesn't even know how it works, he just knows that he can draw energy from Earth magnetic field and core and use it as an attack." he said.

"That's quite devastating attack for such a young fighter." said Trunks.

"That's why he never uses it against VJ." said Vegeta. "He's seen what it does to trees and rocks imagine what it would do to his opponent."

"Not to mention, over use of such an attack would certainly have adverse affect on the planet he's drawing energy from." said Trunks.

"At this stage I don't think that's an issue." said Vegeta. "But later in the game, Goshin will most assuredly need to learn how to control the attack at greater strengths. For now, let's just let him experiment."

As time went on, Goshin found he could draw energy from anywhere, even the Sun. He used this knowledge to develop and even more powerful attacks. The most powerful of these was his Snapdragon Wave. It was his version of the Kame Hame Ha, but it drew on the power of moon light. On the full moon, Goshin could destroy an entire city with the attack. It was only attack that also let correspond with the Eight Star Dragonball. He when it activated, the ball would boost his powers, and if he could still use his mind when it activated, he could use the ball to bring the attack to its zenith.

"Com'on, Goshin, lemme see this great attack of yours!" said VJ one day. "I bet I can block it!"

Goshin and VJ had proven to be evenly matched in most things. This helped because they were challenge for each other and a power house together. The minor missions they had gone on, braking up gang fights and that sort of thing, had gone very quickly. Once Goshin and VJ showed their fighting abilities, most gangs didn't even put up a fight, and those that did learned very quickly why it was a bad idea.

"I'm waiting, Mr. Dragonball!" said VJ.

"Ok here goes, VJ!" said Goshin.

"Bring it on!" VJ yelled. Goshin hiked up into a Kame Hame Ha stance, except that his hands were facing opposite directions. VJ watched as a vortex of energy began swirling into Goshin's hands.

"Sunappudoragon Kougeki!" he yelled. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He launched the attack as hard as he could and VJ barely blocked it, getting knocked backwards in the attempt. VJ lay motionless on the ground when the energy cleared. Goshin ran over to see what was wrong.

"VJ! Are you ok!" he asked.

"I'm fine…just shocked." said VJ.

"Shocked?" asked Goshin.

"Shocked that that much power could come from such a small body." said VJ. "Everything my grandpa's taught me about ki energy tells me an attack that powerful shouldn't be possible from you."

"That's our job as Guardians of Earth, VJ, is to do the impossible." came his brother, Nappa's, voice. "If you can't do the impossible you don't belong on the battle field."

"I can do more than the impossible!" VJ snapped.

"Prove it, little brother." said Nappa.

"Chill out, Nappa." said Raditz, Goshin's brother. "Our job is to teach, not to patronize."

"I am teaching, by patronizing." said Nappa with a chuckle.

"You're such a jerk, Nappa!" VJ yelled.

"So do something about it, you little shit!" Nappa snarled.

"Nappa! Grow up or go home!" said Raditz. "Part of doing the impossible is setting aside the petty and the pointless!"

"Teacher's pet." Nappa grumbled. Raditz and the boys gave him a dirty scowl.

No one could understand why Nappa had become so violent, especially towards VJ. It was as if he had been jealous of the boys because they were both stronger then he was. The problem was he wouldn't even admit it to Raditz, his best friend. Whatever the reason, Nappa had begun treating everyone around him like they weren't worth the oxygen they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Despite the way VJ's brother treated everyone else, VJ himself tried to remain as good a person as he could be. But as the years passed, he became somewhat distant from even Goshin. When Nappa joined Trifecta at the age of 18, VJ completely disowned him as a brother. It was at this time that VJ began viewing Goshin more as a rival then a friend.

This left Goshin zero friends strong, until one day he met two people who would not only get him his friend back, become his and greatest assets while VJ went through his phase. One was a Namek orphan who'd never known better then the streets, and a young Human girl, about his age, who lived in the strangle hold of over protective parents.

The day started like any other; VJ had been relentless in training and wouldn't let Goshin talk to him, school had been worse because Goshin was treated like an outcast for being a Saiyan, but all in all, Goshin lived through it. He was actually unsure why felt so particularly depressed that day. He was walking home from school when he saw a young girl feeding a small Namekian some of her sack lunch. He stopped and watched and then walked up to them.

"Uhhh…what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm feeding him, stupid!" said the girl. "What does it look like? I don't see you doing anything to help this poor boy."

"Why does he need help?" asked Goshin.

"I've never know anything but the streets." said the Namek. "I was raised by beggars."

"Most of my life has been in the wilderness…" said Goshin. "Is that like living on the streets?"

"Not even close…" said the Namek.

"Who do you think you are anyway!" barked the girl. "Can't you see you're making things worse for him!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I was just curious!" Goshin bleated apologetically.

"You should be sorry!" said the girl.

"Let it go, Jarelle." said the Namek. "He's not a bad person…just not very well acquainted with the world…kinda like you."

Goshin looked around the alley way at the despair. There was a stray dog chewing on an old pizza crust. An old couple huddled in the corner for warmth. A small boy had started a fire and eyed the dog hungrily.

"This is what has become of Earth and the other Origin Systems because of Trifecta." said the Namek. "Anyone who's not on the streets that was, is lucky…"

"Why is that?" asked Goshin.

"Their probably dead." said the Namek.

Goshin couldn't help but be choked up. All of this because of Trifecta's greed for power. Goshin caught himself clenching his teeth and fists.

"This is wrong!" he snarled. "This all wrong!"

"No shit, kid, but what are you gonna be able to do about it?" asked the Namek.

"I'm going to destroy Trifecta!" said Goshin in a heroic tone. His muscles began bulging outward as he watched the scene in the alley way.

"What are you doing!" Jarelle yelped.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET TRIFECTA GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Goshin screamed as his ki flame burst outward in a brilliant gold.

He stood over the girl and the Namek, his hair suddenly standing on end and turned to a deep golden blonde. His once deep blue eyes were now a deadly jade green and the stars of the Eight Star Dragonball shown on his forehead. They disappeared with his ki flame and his body returned to normal. Without even realizing it, Goshin had almost become a Super Saiyan.

"Yo-you're a…you're a Saiyan!" Jarelle stammered. The Namek turned to look. Goshin was suddenly dawning a long, brown monkey tail.

"He's not just a Saiyan…I think he's the Legend." said the Namek.

"Nail, that's ridiculous, the Legend talks about a Saiyan much older then this kid." said Jarelle.

"Where does it say that?" asked Nail. "It only says that they must be a descendent of Goku."

"Uhhh…Goku was my grandpa." said Goshin. Jarelle and Nail fell to the ground in shock.

"No one ever thought that the Legend would be fulfilled so soon!" said Nail as he got up.

This was one aspect of life that Goshin knew all too well and had no desire to hear again.

"So how do you guys know I'm a Saiyan?" asked Goshin, who hadn't seen that he'd suddenly grown a tail.

"You're not exactly trying to hide it, are you?" asked Jarelle.

Goshin turned his head and saw the tail. He panicked and fell forward.

"But…but my parents had my tail removed when I was born!" he stammered.

"Then it is true…because the Legend states that the descendant regains his tail…" said Nail. "Well, so I've heard…it's not actually in the Legend."

Goshin stared at the tail that had grown there. I t did say that he was supposed to retain his tail. So why did his parents have it taken off? It was the first time Goshin ever questioned anything about the Legend. He ran it through his head constantly, but everything his parents set him up for opposed what the Legend said he was supposed to become. Not just the tail, but the fact that they attempted to hid the fact that he was a Saiyan at all. His father even opposed his going to Kame Island to train as a young boy.

"By the way," said Jarelle, "I don't think we caught your name."

"Huh? Oh…I'm Goshin." said Goshin. "G-O-S-H-I-N."

"Nice to meet you, Goshin." said Jarelle. "I'm Jarelle."

"The name's Nail." said Nail.

"Nice to meet you guys, too." said Goshin. Then he noticed for the first time that Jarelle wasn't dressed like everyone else. Her clothes were brand new where as everyone else was in rags. "Jarelle…your not an outcast."

"No…just an over protected girl trying to find anyway I can to get away from my parents." said Jarelle.

"And as you might have noticed, I haven't actually touched the food she gave me." said Nail. "I leave it for everyone else, who need it more then I do."

"You're training yourself." said Goshin.

"Yes, but she refuses to believe me…" said Nail. "…either that or she just refuses to leave me alone."

"It's not right to starve yourself just to train yourself." said Jarelle.

"In the wilderness, it's eat or be eaten…" said Nail. "You learn to deal with starvation."

"Well, if you want, you guys can come with me." said Goshin. "My friends and family can train you in other ways."

"You mean…teach us how to fight?" asked Jarelle.

"No…teach us how to use ki energy." said Nail. Goshin nodded at Nail and smiled.

"You can do that?" asked Jarelle.

"Sure…it's really not hard." said Goshin.

At that instant, as Nail and Jarelle were about to accept his offer, a laser blast blew the corner of the building behind Goshin away. Goshin was knocked forward and had to do a hand-spring to correct himself. He jumped up into the air and floated there to see who had attacked him.

Two Trifecta soldiers had just killed one of the beggars. Goshin was suddenly livid.

"HEY!" he yelled at the soldiers. "WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THAT!"

The two grunts just laughed at Goshin.

"He had the nerve to beg US for food." said the one who shot the old man. "So I put him out of his misery."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Goshin bellowed as his ki flame burst outward in a brilliant display.

"Holy shit!" yelled the second soldier. "That's the kid that attacked Master Sprout!"

"BLAST HIM!" yelled the first one.

The two grunts fired into the air as Goshin launched himself at them. He grabbed the first grunt around the throat with his tail and swung him around so that he smashed the other one in the face, sending them both flying.

Several more laser blasts missed Goshin by a hair as three more grunts advanced on him. Goshin ran up, grabbed Nail and Jarelle, and flew off at breakneck speed. The Trifecta grunts had no way to keep up.

Goshin took them to his home in a forest just outside the city. It was equipped with everything the Capsule Corp. building had to offer, but it wasn't under Trifecta's tyrannical rule. VJ and the others were already there and were very surprised to see Goshin walk in with his new friends.

"Who are these misfits?" VJ asked disgruntled.

"This is Jarelle and Nail," said Goshin, "I met them in shelter that was being harassed by Trifecta."

"And probably still is since we ran off." said Nail.

"Don't worry, we're going back." said Goshin. "But, VJ, we need your help."

"Fine, I'll help," said VJ, "but I'm going because I want to see Trifecta destroyed, NOT because I have any desire to help a bunch of hobos."

Goshin and the others nodded and then Goshin turned to Jarelle and Nail.

"I don't suppose either of you knows how to fly?" he asked. "I didn't really give you a chance to show that ability before."

"I know how." said Nail.

"Ummm…I'm still learning…" said Jarelle. "My parents don't really…believe in Ki Users."

"Her mother thinks they're all devil worshipers…" said Nail.

"But ki use isn't even a religion." said Goshin.

"Humans are idiots, Goshin, haven't you figured that out yet?" asked VJ.

"So what crawled up your butt and died?" asked Nail. VJ slammed him up against a wall.

"LISTEN, YOU WALKING PICKLE!" he bellowed. "MY LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"

Goshin looked somewhat shocked. He'd never heard VJ scream like that, especially at a total stranger. VJ let go of Nail and stormed out of the room. Nail brushed himself and grimaced at the door.

"What's his problem?" asked Jarelle.

"I dunno…" said Goshin. "He never talks to anyone any more. Everyone thinks it's cause his brother left."

"Where'd he go?" asked Nail.

"He joined Trifecta…" said Goshin.

"Oh wow," said Jarelle, "that's harsh."

"Especially on VJ, who must have looked up to him." said Nail.

"More then anyone seemed to realize." said Goshin.

Half an hour later, Goshin, VJ, Nail, and Jarelle were flying just over the alley way where the refugees were being harassed by Trifecta. The four young fighters landed on the ground and stood valiantly as the soldiers turned to see who was crashing the party.

"Hey! It's that little punk from before!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"Leave those people alone, you jerks!" yelled Jarelle.

"You guys are through hurting innocent people!" said Goshin.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of the Saiyan race!" VJ barked.

"You grunts couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper!" said Nail.

"Get 'em!" yelled a second soldier.

The Trifecta grunts attacked the four warriors, who spilt up and began pummeling them mercilessly. Goshin began kicking several grunts in the face, doing back flips and high jumps to avoid who grabbed and dove at him. Within minutes, however, the four found themselves surrounded by the thugs. VJ was getting angry with the situation.

"THIS IS REDICULOUS!" he yelled. He jumped into the air.

"Follow him!" said Goshin, knowing what he was about to do.

"Double Sunday!" yelled VJ.

"Gravity Bomb!" Goshin bellowed.

"Super Special Beam Cannon!" Nail growled.

"Two Ton Fist!" Jarelle screamed.

She shot off higher into the air as the boys fired their attacks into the crowd of soldiers. She dove at the ground between the attacks and punched into the asphalt as the blasts hit their targets. The soldiers were sent flying in all directions and out of sight by the explosion.

Jarelle rejoined the boys in the air smiling cutely. Goshin couldn't help but smile back while Nail gave her a thumb up and VJ just floated there. The four fighters powered up and blasted off towards Goshin's home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

As time passed, Nail and Jarelle became closer and closer friends to Goshin, and VJ seemed to drift farther and farther away. Trifecta was clearly getting stronger as well, but no matter how hard they tried, Goshin and his friends couldn't get to Sprout. All the space ports had been given restricted access since Goshin and VJ's battle with Sprout and they didn't dare attack with all those innocent people around. The situation did little more than frustrate VJ and boggle the others.

"I say we just storm the place!" VJ snapped.

"We've already said we can't do that, VJ." said Goshin.

"I know this getting on your nerves, VJ," said Nail, "but there has got to be a better way then risking all those innocent lives in a senseless fire fight."

"We don't shoot the bystanders!" VJ scowled.

"Even if we could possibly pull that off, we can be sure that Trifecta won't exercise the same restraint." said Goshin.

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing?" VJ barked.

"For the moment we have no other choice, VJ." said Nail.

"That's bull shit, and you know it!" said VJ.

"VJ, calm down," said Goshin," Nail is right. Until we can find a peaceful way of getting a transport to Planet Trinity, there's next to nothing we can do other then give Trifecta a hard time here on Earth."

VJ just stormed out of the room and Goshin turned to the others in hopes of finding a solution to the problem.

"So…any ideas…?" he asked, "…any at all?"

"Our best bet is to try to get into their military base and steal the access codes to get transports between here and Trinity." said Nail.

"That'll be a lot easier said than done though, Nail." said Jarelle. "If you think they swarm the streets, wait 'til you see the outside of that base."

"How do you know, Jarelle?" asked Goshin.

"My works their under contract." said Jarelle. "He's a researcher for experimental technology department."

"Do you think he could get us into the base somehow?" asked Goshin as his face lit up.

"He could if he told his superiors he was using us as test subjects, but the testing is probably monitored." said Jarelle. "I doubt they'd trust my dad since he works officially for Capsule Corp."

"Once we're inside it'll be our responsibility from their." said Goshin. "We just need to get in."

"And what if my dad gets in trouble for this?" asked Jarelle.

"We'll help him escape with us," said Nail, "They can't legally kill him for losing three test subjects, and that base is monitored by the U.N. Senate."

"This still feels too dangerous." said Jarelle.

"I know you don't want your father to get hurt, Jarelle, but what else can we do?" asked Goshin.

Jarelle bit her bottom lip and nodded hard. Goshin and Nail nodded to each other solemnly and Jarelle just stood there fighting tears of fear.

"Jarelle, it's ok to be afraid…" said Goshin.

"No it's not," said Nail, "not yet…"

Goshin was depressed by Nail's words and began staring off into space as he thought about what they were going to do and how it would affect the rest of their lives…he had no clue the magnitude of what would really happen.

Professor Levitt, Jarelle's father, lead Goshin and the others into the test chamber they had been scheduled to use. It was a miracle that they had been allowed in, because Trifecta required DNA screenings to check power levels. The professor had gotten them in on the argument that he needed subjects with higher power levels then normal to act as his experimental group. Even with that, Professor L. had just barely gotten approval for the experiment.

"You kids are taking an amazing risk," said the professor, "Trifecta will have all of our heads if you're discovered."

"That's why only VJ is going to search for the codes." said Goshin.

"His abilities with speed should allow him to sneak through the base without anyone realizing he even left." said Jarelle.

"Such as my ability to vibrate my molecules through solid objects," said VJ, "I call it Ghosting."

"Most impressive, but be careful." said Professor L. "Any over use of ki energy and the internal scouters through out the building will set off the raid alarms. This room is the first one they'll check when that happens."

"And the instant that happens, they'll see VJ is gone and fry the rest of us on the spot." said Goshin.

"Exactly." said Professor L.

"Then I won't get caught!" said VJ confidently. "Just tell me where to find codes."

"You have to get to the control room in the center of the base." said Professor L. "I'm not sure what computer they're kept in, but your biggest issue will be getting in. Even with your speed, getting past the system may prove difficult. The room is motion sensitive when it's empty."

"Motion sensitive?" asked VJ. "Sounds like my warm ups…"

And with that he disappeared. Goshin and the others went with Professor L to begin the "experiments." VJ reappeared in a corridor near the control room. Two guards were walking towards him from the opposite direction and one of them saw him.

"HEY YOU!" he yelled aiming his laser gun at VJ's chest. Before he could fire, VJ ghosted through the floor. The two guards looked as if they had actually seen a ghost. They ran screaming through the corridor in the opposite direction.

'Damn it!' thought VJ as he phased through the walls. 'Now it's only a matter of time 'til they tell someone, and somehow I doubt that their commanding officer is as dumb as they are.'

He phased through to the control room which had a single guard working the consoles. He chopped the guard in the neck, knocking him out and began searching the files for the access codes. He was still searching when the alarm went off and several blasters aimed at his seat from the wall. He jumped up and ghosted himself so that they all shot each other. He got down and continued his search.

Meanwhile, Goshin and the others were running through corridors trying to escape in the middle of the confusion. They were suddenly stopped by a large Saiyan with a devilish smile and a shinier bald head then Professor L's. He stood between the group and their only means of escape.

"I knew you were behind something, Professor Levitt." he said.

"Commander Zuccil, please, we're just getting out with the rest of the civilians!" said Professor L.

"What kind of an idiot do you take me for, Professor!" Zuccil snapped. "You walked into this base with four children, so where is the fourth."

"He got lost in the confusion, I'm sure he's outside already." said Professor L.

"Or perhaps he's in the control room stealing tactical information!" Zuccil snarled.

"Out of the way, you bully!" Jarelle growled as she jumped up to throw a fist.

"Jarelle, no!" Professor L pleaded.

Too late, Jarelle had already thrown the punch. Zuccil caught it and still holding her fist punched with his own. Jarelle fell to ground with a nasty cut on her face. Professor L's mood changed drastically.

"How dare you…YOU TRAITOR!" he yelled, a ki flame burst from his body as he launched his own fist at Zuccil.

Zuccil caught him by the throat and squeezed hard, paralyzing the Professor.

"Now, Professor, your people have already taken a nasty blow to their numbers once…" he said. "I would hate for you to be the reason the Jews go through another Holocaust so soon."

"Y…you bastard…!" croaked the Professor with what little air he could pull in.

"Damn it! Where is VJ!" asked Nail.

"I dunno, but we can't win this without him." said Goshin. Zuccil looked at him with a dark smirk. He through the Professor into the waiting arms of two guards.

"I'm going to let you little brats have this round, but only on one condition." he said. "I'm taking the Professor to Trinity with me. You'll have three days after that before he is executed for crimes against the government. If you think you save him and still succeed in your little rebellion with in that time, you are welcome to follow."

A blast door suddenly came down, blocking Goshin and Nail from attacking. When it opened back up, VJ stood there holding his arm. Nail caught him as he passed out. With more guards at their heels, Goshin and Nail carried their friends out of the base and back to safe territory.

Jarelle was kicking and screaming the whole way home…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"I had just gotten the codes," VJ explained after he came too, "when three guards walked in and started firing at me. I uploaded 'em into my comm. link and made a break for it."

"What happened after that?" asked Goshin. "Where were you when Professor L was taken?"

"I was…" VJ paused as he tried to gather and organize his memories. Flashes of a battle ran through his head, but he could barely remember it. "I was fighting someone…tall…built like a tank…and bald…I think he was a Saiyan."

"Zuccil?" asked Jarelle. "But that's impossible…that's who kidnapped my dad…"

"Are you sure about that VJ?" asked Goshin.

"I don't know…I don't remember." said VJ.

"That's unusual for you, VJ." said Nail. "You never forget a fight."

"I know…" said VJ. "I don't know why I can't remember."

"What are we going to do about my dad?" asked Jarelle.

"It simple, were going to Planet Trinity." said Goshin. "We've got the codes now, and regardless of what happened to VJ, it's clear that Commander Zuccil is behind this."

"And we can be sure that Sprout is the one pulling his strings." said Nail.

"How do we get the professor back once we get there?" asked VJ.

"We can't determine that until we get there." said Nail.

"Then let's get moving!" said Goshin.

The young warriors took off towards the nearest space port. The issue now was getting in without being seen. Ever since their break in at the base, Trifecta was out for blood. Every space port on the planet was armed to the teeth. This was where VJ would redeem himself.

Using all of his concentration, VJ ghosted Goshin and the others through the back wall of the space port. While he rested, Nail surveyed the area to see what they were up against. The soldiers inside were actually asking people if they seen Goshin or one of his friends, and were showing pictures.

"This is going to be harder than we thought." said Nail. "They're alerting the public to us. Anyone can sound the alarm."

"So now what do we do?" asked VJ.

"Look!" said Jarelle, pointing at some Trifecta uniforms that were hanging on the wall nearby.

"You're insane!" VJ snapped.

"No! That's good!" said Goshin. "We can stand one on the other's shoulders!"

"And what do we say when they see that our arms and legs are only a foot and a half long?" asked Nail.

Goshin crossed his arms and thought for a moment. He couldn't ask VJ to ghost them all through the floor to the transport.

"What if we created a distraction?" he asked.

"Like what?" asked VJ.

"Nail, you can do Split-form, right?" asked Goshin. Nail nodded affirmatively.

"Good, use the technique and send your clone out into the hanger."

"So that while Trifecta thinks they're chasing me, we'll be boarding a cargo transport bound for Trinity!" said Nail.

"Exactly." said Goshin.

"And what happens when someone sounds the alarm on us?" asked VJ.

"By then we should already be on the transport." said Jarelle. "It's just a matter of taking off before they board."

"Which won't be a problem now that we have the launch codes." said Nail.

"Alright, Nail, go for it!" said Goshin.

Nail got into a box and began boosting his power level. His body began to glow a goldish-orange and a wedge formed in the top of his head. Out in the main hanger, the scouter alarm went off and every guard in the hanger was running towards Nail's rising power level. Before they got inside, Nail flew out and began mocking the guards from mod-air.

The Nail copy led the guards away from the back room and Goshin, the real Nail, and the others made a break for the cargo transport. Once inside, Jarelle and VJ took the control as VJ put the launch codes in. Goshin slammed the door shut on a couple straggler guards who had seen them just as VJ activated the engines.

"VJ, GO!" he bellowed.

VJ slammed his hand on the launch button and the transport took off like a shot, sending Goshin and Nail flying toward the back wall. They caught them selves and strapped into the weapons systems and scanners. As they burst out of the planet's atmosphere, VJ powered up the engines to full capacity and they took off at light speed just as three Trifecta fighters advanced on them.

"WOO HOO!" They cheered as VJ dropped out of light speed to set some actual navigation codes.

"Only a pilot like VJ could pull that off!" Goshin beamed.

"Ok, ok, if we're all done flattering me, let's get the hell outta here!" said VJ as got the transport back up to light speed.

"That was really close you guys." said Nail.

"That doesn't matter now." said Goshin. "We made it, and now all we have to do is get to Trinity. From there we'll rescue the Professor and give Sprout the boot!"

"We still don't know how were going to go about doing that." said VJ.

"I know, but all we can do is wait and see how things develop once we get to Trinity." said Goshin.

"So we could be walking into a trap right now…" said Nail.

"I know we're walking into a trap." said Goshin. "But we don't have any other choice. It's us or the Professor."

"So we're just going to walk into this blind as a bat!" VJ snapped.

"What would you rather do, VJ? Spend our entire three days trying to study our enemies?" said Goshin. "That we just sit on our butts while they do whatever they damn well please to Professor L!"

VJ turned on Goshin.

"Raise your voice at me one more time, Goshin." he snarled.

"Or what, VJ?" Goshin asked.

VJ glared at Goshin for a long time.

"That's what I thought." said Goshin angrily.

VJ snapped and threw his fist at Goshin's face. Nail caught it and pushed them apart.

"Are you two that retarded?" he barked. "The last thing we need is to be fighting amongst each other!"

Goshin just walked away while Nail and Jarelle held VJ back. He thanked them later after VJ decided to take his anger out in the cargo hold, which had a small Gravitron unit in it. He and VJ didn't speak the rest of the trip.

Two days had past, and Jarelle was starting to worry about Goshin, who only came out of his room to eat, and sometimes not even for that. VJ usually stayed in the cargo hold, and to the best of anyone's knowledge, neither of them slept.

"It would be impossible to tell," said Nail one day, "while Saiyans do get tired, they never show the physical signs that a human does. Eventually they just runt out of fuel and pass out. You'd never see the bags under the eyes or lack of posture that you see in humans."

"So as long as they keep eating they'll be ok?" asked Jarelle.

"On the contrary, they sleep just like the rest of us." said Nail. "More then humans actually."

"Wow…" said Jarelle.

"Wow is right." said Nail. "We'll definitely find out any day now if they're not getting enough sleep. I'm almost certain VJ isn't."

"What about Goshin." said Jarelle.

"I know for a fact he's not." said Nail. "All I hear at night is him sparring with nothing in his room."

"And you haven't said anything to him?" she asked worriedly.

"He's a Saiyan, he'll never listen." said Nail. "As long as he's getting in the training he thinks he should be getting in, he doesn't care."

A loud crash outside caught their attention suddenly. They rushed out to the control room. Goshin and VJ were ducking it out and destroying everything in the process. Jarelle tried to move in, but Nail stopped her.

"Nail, what are you doing? We've got to stop them!" she yelled.

"It's too late, there's nothing we can do now." said Nail. "Except that they don't kill us all in the process."

"Arrogant pig!" Goshin snarled.

"Air-headed clown!" VJ barked.

The two fighters clashed and pummled each other relentlessly. Fists and feet were flying so fast that Nail and Jarelle could hardly keep up. VJ finally caught Goshin in the stomach and sent him flying. Goshin flew into a control console, which exploded on impact. Goshin flew out of the smoke and started beating VJ senseless. He went for a couple of seconds and then kicked VJ in the face, sending him flying into the main navigation controls. He broke the entire console in half and the ships alarms started going off.

Nail looked out the window to see that they were caught in Trinity's gravitational pull. VJ and Goshin hadn't noticed, and were trying to break each other's faces. Goshin caught VJ with a spear and slammed him up again the window pane of the bridge. It shattered and he and VJ were sent flying as all the air was being sucked out of the ship. The ship began to heat up as they were careening towards Trinity's metallic surface.

Nail and Jarelle were using all of their strength just to stay standing and not fly out of the ship themselves.

"I've got to stabilize the ship or we're all dead!" Nail bellowed over the roar of the wind.

"Are you crazy, you'll be killed if you can't control the ship!" said Jarelle.

"That's a risk I'll have to take." Nail yelled.

But as he said the ship slowed down. Before they knew what happened, VJ grabbed them and ghosted them through the back of the ship. Once they were safe, Goshin threw the ship away from the planet.

"KAME HAME HA!" he screamed as he fired the blast at the doomed cargo transport. It exploded in a grand display as he and the others flew down to the surface of the planet.

Before they could get very far, they were greeted by Trifecta cannon fire. The four fighters ducked and dodged for their lives as they free fell towards the ground. VJ flew up next to Goshin.

"Well so much for the element of surprise." said VJ.

"Somehow I don't think we would have had it anyway." said Goshin.

"Good point, they'd have been looking for our ship to land." said VJ.

"Except they would have never let us land." said Nail.

Goshin did a reverse and dove into what looked like a ghetto times ten. If they could find any refuge, it would be here.

"Wow…and humans think the Holocaust was bad." said VJ.

"It essentially the same thing, except on a planet-wide scale." said Nail.

"How sad…" said Jarelle.

"This is all Sprout's fault!" Goshin snarled. "And I'm not going to let him get away with it!"

"Lord Sprout isn't an idiot, Goshin." said Nail. "There's no doubt in my mind he's been training hard ever since you and VJ fought him on Earth."

"There's none in mine, either, Nail." said Goshin. "But I don't care! That's why I've been training so hard. And this is why I'm going to win no matter what!"

"And what if he's too strong for any of us?" asked VJ.

"Then I'll sure as hell do my best!" said Goshin.

"Pretty ambitious for a little punk who literally just fell from the sky." said an old man behind them. Goshin and the others turned to the old coot, who was wearing an old turban and green pants. "You runts can't possibly have any clue what you're doing, otherwise you'd have been smart enough to stay away."

"Do you know who you're talking to, old man?" VJ barked.

"From the looks of you, a Human girl, a Namek, the Prince of the Saiyans, and the Descendant of Goku." said the old man. VJ backed off.

"That was oddly specific." said Nail.

"Hit the nail right on the head there, didn't he?" said Goshin.

"My name is TienShinhan or Tien for short." said the old man.

"Yea right, TienShinhan had three eyes, you only have two." said VJ.

Tien took off his turban to reveal his third eye. He threw it aside and raised his hands, forming a triangle with his fingers.

"TRI BEAM HA!" he yelled, aiming at VJ. VJ was knocked backwards by a huge burst of energy.

"What the hell was that!" he yelped as he slowly got back on his feet.

"That, young man was my Tri Beam Attack," said Tien, "something that someone like you, who prides himself on his speed, should have foreseen."

"You tryin' to say something, Gramps!" VJ barked.

"Only that you couldn't hit me with your fastest technique." said Tien.

"Why you…I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU OLD FART!" VJ bellowed.

The next thing anyone saw was a blur of blue and green as VJ and Tien watched speeds.

"Wow, the old man really is fast if he can keep up that well with VJ." said Goshin.

"It's that third eye, he's able to foresee VJ's moves." said Nail.

"It's really only a Chakra, not an actual eye." said Jarelle.

"Of course, he sees energy through it, not matter." said Nail.

"And energy moves a lot faster than matter." said Jarelle.

"Wow…cool…"said Goshin.

"From our point of you, but not from VJ's." said Nail. Goshin couldn't help but chuckle.

VJ suddenly went flying and slammed into an already crumbling building. He dug himself out of the rubble, bleeding from his lip.

"Do you understand now, VJ?" asked Tien.

"How do you know his name?" asked Jarelle.

"The same as I know Goshin's name, Jarelle," said Tien, "I grew up with their grandfathers."

"Ok, so how do you know her name?" asked Nail.

"Well, Nail, you'd be surprised the kinds of energies I can see with this third eye," said Tien, "or hear with these ears."

Nail's eyes widened as he looked at Tien's chakra eye.

"So you say we'd be better off staying away?" asked Goshin. "Then what happens when the Professor is killed?"

"Professor L? Well that changes things." said Tien.

"How does that change anything but the stakes?" asked VJ.

"Because it gives me reason to train you." said Tien. "How do you have before his execution?"

"Only a few hours, he's scheduled to be executed today." said Goshin.

"Well then, this will have to be a test of your current powers." said Tien. "It will take everything you've got to rescue the Professor, and you may still fail. There's no doubt in my mind that Zuccil has his best men watching him."

"We'll do our best, Tien!" said Goshin triumphantly. Tien chuckled.

"Just like Goku," he said, "it's as if he's alive in front of me again."

Goshin, VJ, Jarelle, and Nail powered up and shot off into the sky toward the Professor's weakening power level. Goshin had the sickening feeling that someone wasn't going to come back from this fight alive…he just wasn't sure who.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

A loud thud could be heard through the corridor as Professor L was slammed against the back wall of his cell. Commander Zuccil smirked darkly as his guards closed and locked the cell door. The Professor looked morbidly through the bars at his captor.

"You won't get away with this, Zuccil." he said weakly.

"Don't make me laugh old man." said Zuccil. "Once your little brat and her over-heroic friends get here to rescue you, I'm going to defeat them, arrest them, and take them before Lord Sprout…for their execution."

"Don't you harm one hair on Jarelle's head, you…you…!" Professor L searched for the best words.

"Me what, Professor? You want to call me a filthy Saiyan, don't you?" asked Zuccil. "You want to make some crude, racist comment about the fact that I'm not from your planet, don't you? You humans are all the same."

"You're a traitor is what you are, Zuccil!" said Professor L.

"No, Professor, you are the traitor. I'm doing what my government tells me to."

"I highly doubt that the King of Saiyans would approve of your behavior!"

"If you're speaking of King Trunks, it won't be long before his dethroned and his son Nappa will take his place. And when that happens, Planet Vegeta will be under total Trifecta rule, just like Earth and Namek."

The Professor couldn't believe what he was hearing. He collapsed to the ground as Zuccil walked away laughing maniacally. He pushed his hair out of his face and held his forehead. He had to find some way to warn Jarelle and her friends. He had to tell her and Goshin what Sprout was planning.

Meanwhile, Goshin and the others were landing outside the detention complex. VJ and Nail surveyed the area for guards. Goshin and Jarelle used their sensing abilities to try and find the Professor. Nail grimaced at what he saw.

"This doesn't look good, Goshin." he said. "This place is crawling."

"I can get us inside." said VJ.

"You sure you can make it that far, VJ?" asked Jarelle.

"No, but I can sure as hell do my best." said VJ.

"That's all anyone here can ask of you, VJ." said Goshin with a smile.

"Have you found the Professor?" asked Nail.

"Yea…but if we come out on top of him we'll never get him out." said Goshin.

"Why's that?" asked VJ.

"He surrounded; guards, turrets, and Zuccil is roaming around." said Goshin.

"If we come in on top of him, they'll swarm us and even you won't be fast enough to get us out." said Nail.

"I'll be too exhausted." said VJ.

"So where do we go in?" asked Jarelle.

"Two floors below," said Goshin, "We'll have to hoof it from there, but we'll at least be able to take the guards and traps in chunks instead of all at once."

VJ nodded affirmatively. The rest mimicked him and placed their hands on VJ's shoulders. VJ put all his energy into his ghosting technique. The gang seemed to melt into the ground.

To Goshin it suddenly seemed like he was being sucked through a garden hose. A foreground of soil rushed by him at lightening speed, the soil turned to steel, and then suddenly they were standing in a prison corridor.

Just as they appeared in the prison, guards moved in on them. Turrets fired from above and below as Goshin and the others moved to avoid them. Nail used his Mystic Attack to destroy the turrets while the others fought off the guards.

In his tower in the center of the capitol city, Sprout watched as the alert came up in on his main viewing screen. He grimaced at what he saw and immediately turned to his comm. link.

"ZUCCIL, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he barked.

"A minor break in, My Lord." said Zuccil over the comm., "Nothing I can't handle myself."

"Make sure of it, Zuccil!" said Sprout. "I have plans for the Professor and I can't execute them without him!"

"You have my word, Lord Sprout," said Zuccil, "the intruders will not leave this prison alive."

Sprout shut off his comm. link.

"So, Goshin, you took his bate after all." said Sprout. "Weather you succeed or not makes no real difference to me. It just means you wasted time for training that you will never get back…"

He stood, turned on his heel, and walked out of the tower control room.

Back at the detention complex, Zuccil smirked darkly.

"So, Goshin, you're soft spot for the Professor pulled through after all." he said. "Just as I planned…"

He made his way toward the only place Goshin could go to once he got the Professor out.

Goshin and the others were fighting frantically. Goshin himself got caught in the chest with a turret blast and knocked backwards. Jarelle jumped to catch him and help him up.

"Goshin, I don't know if we can make it." she said.

"Yes we can," said Goshin, "cause if they really wanted to keep us away from the Professor we'd already be dead."

He got up as Nail destroyed the turret that hit him. He and Jarelle blasted a gang of guards who were closing in to get VJ alone. VJ jumped up and started kicking the ones they'd missed in the face.

"Guy's, we gotta keep moving!" said Goshin.

He ran and tackled his way through a group of guards and ran for the end of the corridor that would take them up to the Professor's cell. The others fired energy blasts in every direction as they followed him. Goshin did a hand-spring and blasted at the remaining guards as the others ran through the door to the stairs. He followed just as the door slammed shut.

VJ blasted the handle so to slow them down if any of them came too. The young warriors ran up the stairs as fast as they could in their exhausted conditions. They burst through the door, blasting its handle as well, and we're astounded by what they saw; the turrets we're all deactivated and there were no guards.

The Professor had heard the racket they made and looked out his cell at them.

"JARELLE! GET AWAY! IT'S A TRAP!" he warned.

"I know that, Dad." said Jarelle.

They ran up to the Professor's cell and Nail proceeded to destroy the lock with his Special Beam Cannon. The Professor walked out and smiled weakly.

"It's good to see all of you, but it would have been better if you'd stayed behind." he said.

"We would have come here weather you we're here or not, Professor," said Goshin, "besides, we're not going to just let you rot in prison."

"Thank you all," said the Professor as he knelt down to Jarelle and smiled, "especially you."

Jarelle wrapped her arms around her father's neck as a tear ran down her cheek. Professor L hugged her back and he seemed to be suddenly ten years younger. The next instant, Goshin's eyes widened with shock; he looked over as the others caught what he was sensing.

"I hate to break up this celebration, but we've got company." he said.

"Looks like those guards aren't too happy about being beaten by a bunch of kids." said VJ.

"I told you, it's a trap. Zuccil wants you all dead." said the Professor.

"We knew that before we landed on the planet, Professor." said Nail.

"And you all came anyway?" asked the Professor.

"Like I said, Professor, we would have come no matter." said Goshin.

"You're just the reason we came when we did." said VJ.

"Guy's there's too much power there," said Jarelle, "even a Super Saiyan would have a hard time with that."

"She's right, Goshin." said Nail. "We've got to escape while we can."

"Right, let's go!" said Goshin.

With Professor L at their heels, they ran in the opposite direction toward the transport hanger…and right where Zuccil wanted them.

Goshin forced the door open and saw literally nothing. The room was so large that without any light, a person couldn't tell where the room ended. From what they could tell, the room was just an on going floor into a black abyss.

They walked into the room and looked to around to see if see anything with light filtering in from behind them. Without warning, the door slammed behind them and suddenly the room was just a black void. Surrounded by nothing but darkness and air until a huge power level made itself known just ahead of them.

"Zuccil…"said Professor L.

"How studious of you, Professor," said Zuccil from the darkness, "I'm amazed you came up with that before the little brats."

"You won't get away with this, Zuccil!" Goshin snarled.

"My dear boy, I already have." said Zuccil. "Surely you knew that the old man was nothing more then the bait for my trap?"

"We're not down and out yet, Zuccil." said Professor L.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, Professor." said Zuccil. "You see, there's far more to me than meets the eye."

A bright flash of light exploded from just ahead of them. The Professor and the kids shielded their eyes to keep from going blind. When their eyes adjusted to the light they looked up to see it was Zuccil…as a Super Saiyan!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"His power level is incredible!" Nail croaked in fear.

"I've never sensed anything like this, not even in Vegeta." said Professor L.

"You can sense power levels, Professor?" asked Goshin.

"How do you think Jarelle learned how to do it?" said the Professor.

"Do you little rats understand now that you can never beat me!?" Zuccil cackled.

"We'll see about that, Zuccil!" said Goshin.

"Goshin what are you talking about? He's too strong for us!" said Nail.

"Individually, yes." said Goshin.

"But he can't possibly fight us all at once." said VJ.

"You guys remember that formation we practiced on the transport?" asked Goshin.

"You mean before you and VJ decided you wanted to kill each other?" asked Jarelle.

"GO!" Goshin called.

The four young fighters jumped off in opposite directions and disappeared. Zuccil looked around with a smirk on his face. He lashed out in several different directions and every time he lashed out, he hit one of the fighters. He sent them all flying and landing on their backs. They jumped him all at once and started throwing punches and kicks like they were having temper tantrums. Zuccil seemed to block or dodge every single shot.

Goshin and others backed off to catch their breathes. Zuccil chuckles darkly at frustrated looks on their faces.

"Goshin, this is impossible." said VJ. "We haven't even left a mark on this guy."

"No! We can beat him! I know we can beat him!!" he said. Zuccil chuckled.

"Don't you get it, Goshin?" he asked. "I had won this battle before it ever began. There's a reason that Lord Sprout uses my services: I'm a military genius."

"Not that you're full of yourself!" VJ retorted.

"YOU BRAT!" Zuccil yelled as he launched a ki blast at VJ.

VJ was blown backwards and slammed into an invisible wall. He fell to the ground in a heap, quivering in pain.

"HEY!" Goshin yelled.

"What's wrong, Goshin?" asked Zuccil. "Don't like seeing your friends suffer?"

"I don't like seeing anyone suffer! Especially innocent people!" said Goshin.

"And what about those who aren't so innocent, like your friend VJ here?" asked Zuccil.

"He's still my friend, and nothing is going to change that!!" Goshin barked, his temper reaching its boiling point.

"But will you think that when you learn of his true nature?" asked Zuccil.

"What are you talking about?!" Goshin snarled.

"Goshin…don't listen to him…" VJ croaked weakly. "…he's a liar…"

"I'm a liar?" asked Zuccil. "Goshin, how do you think I knew to take the Professor? Didn't you ask VJ what happened to him that he wasn't there to help you at the base?"

Goshin's eyes opened wide. Nail and Jarelle looked back at VJ with bewildered expressions. Professor L's legs went strangely numb and he fell the floor.

"No…you swore you wouldn't tell them…!!" VJ growled.

"Then why don't you tell them, VJ?" said Zuccil. "Tell your friends how you sold them out!"

Goshin turned to VJ who was now up on his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face.

"It…it's true…!!!" he roared.

"VJ…why…?" asked Jarelle.

"I had no choice…he told me he would destroy the planet…" said VJ. "I'd already seen his Super Saiyan power, so I knew he could do it. I did fight him…but when I couldn't out maneuver him he ran me into a corner…I…I don't deserve to be called a Saiyan…"

"Yes you do, VJ." said Goshin darkly. "Because you chose the lesser of two evils; it may take us a while to trust you again, but you did what you though was right, and for that, I forgive you for this…"

Goshin turned on his heel to Zuccil.

"…but you…" he growled. "YOU I CAN NOT FORGIVE!!!"

Goshin's ki flame shot out and he launched himself at Zuccil, thrusting his fists at him as fast and hard as he could. Zuccil was caught off guard and paid dearly for it as Goshin slammed his face and body. Zuccil's arm came down on Goshin, but Goshin dodged, rebounded off of his forearm, and drilled his elbow into Zuccil's face.

When Zuccil looked up to see Goshin's eyes, he had no pupils at all. Goshin's ki flame was a brilliant gold, just like Zuccil's, and Zuccil knew he'd made a mistake. Goshin spun around and kicked Zuccil in the opposite side of the face and used his follow-through to slam Zuccil in the side and send him careening toward the ground. Zuccil hit the ground with a loud thud and lay there hurt and angry.

"Goshin…!" said Nail.

"Is he…?" asked Jarelle.

"No," said Professor L, "he's not a Super Saiyan, not yet anyway."

"This is all my fault…" said VJ.

"No sense blaming yourself now, VJ, Goshin might need our help!!" Nail barked.

At that moment, Zuccil disappeared and reappeared behind Goshin. Goshin looked around horrified as Zuccil's gigantic arms rose up over his head. His clasped hands came crashing down on Goshin head and Goshin hit the ground with a bone crunching smack. Goshin managed to jump out of the way just as Zuccil came down to squash him like a bug. Zuccil's foot left a crater in the concrete floor of the hanger.

Goshin appeared behind Zuccil kicked at his head. Zuccil was behind Goshin before he knew what happened and grabbed him by the head. He slammed Goshin's head into the ground and dragged his small body through the concrete. As he closed in on one of the walls, he lifted Goshin out of the floor and held him up. He stopped short and put Goshin through the wall like it was made of paper.

Zuccil turned and clapped his hands together as if to knock dust off of them. VJ appeared out of no where and began pummeling him in the face. Zuccil grabbed VJ by the throat held him at arm's length. VJ struggled as Zuccil squeezed tighter and tighter.

"You ignorant little back stabber!" Zuccil growled as Goshin climbed wearily from the hole in the wall behind him. "I knew I should have killed you!"

"I'm not going to give you another chance to hurt my friends!!" VJ croaked.

"Well, VJ, if that's how you feel…then die!!" Zuccil barked as he crushed VJ's neck to the width of a pencil. He threw VJ's lifeless body into the air and destroyed with one blast. Goshin saw the whole thing.

"You…you monster…!!" Goshin shuddered as tears streamed down his face.

Zuccil turned to see Goshin standing behind him, his ki flame brighter than ever. Goshin's teeth and fists were clenched angrily as his power level grew dangerously. His pupils had disappeared to white and his dark hair stood on end in a spiky hive.

"You…you psychotic son of a bitch…!" he snarled. "You…have no right…YOU BASTARD!!!"

Hi ki flame flared out dangerously as Zuccil backed away in shock. His arms bulged outwards, then his chest, and then his legs. Finally his entire body bulged out in one huge burst of energy.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE SOMEONE ELSE'S LIFE!!!" he screamed.

"What in God's name is he doing!?" Nail implored.

"He's transforming!" said Professor L.

"He's becoming a Super Saiyan!!" said Jarelle.

At that moment Goshin's body bulged out again and his eyes returned to color, except that they were a piercing jade green instead of the deep blue that he's gained from his mother. His hair and tail had turned to a deep gold and his ki flame glowed brightly enough to light the entire room.

"His power level is easily twice that of Zuccil's" said Nail.

"But the question is, will that be enough?" asked the Professor. "Remember that Zuccil may not be using his full power."

"No, Zuccil is a pure blood Saiyan." said Nail. "If there's one thing I learned about them from Vegeta, it's that they love to show off. I'm almost certain he's already giving it his all."

"Almost isn't good enough to give Goshin a victory." said the Professor.

"Up until now, victory was impossible, at least now we have a chance." said Nail.

"Except that the Professor is exactly right" said Zuccil, "I haven't used all of my power yet. And a Saiyan can't remain Super Saiyan forever, so you're chances for victory are still slim to none!"

"We'll see about that, Zuccil." said Goshin.

"You think you've really got what it takes to beat me, Goshin?!" asked Zuccil.

"I think I've got what it takes to end your life the same you ended VJ's," said Goshin, "the difference is I won't use that to my advantage unless I have no other choice."

"How noble of you, Goshin." said Zuccil.

He lunged down swung at the young Super Saiyan, who jumped over his arm, spun around, and kicked him in the head. Zuccil was taken aback, and Goshin was able to launch his attack. Suddenly the two super fighters were wailing away at each other like dogs.

Goshin caught Zuccil in the gut and subdued him for a minute. He quickly charged up his ki energy.

"KAME HAME HA!!!!" he wailed as he launched his attack into Zuccil navel.

Goshin shot into the air and charged up another ki blast.

"Scatter Shot!!" he yelled as he began pummeling Zuccil with ki blasts as fast as could.

When the smoke cleared Zuccil was hurt and angry. He stood slowly and glared up at Goshin.

"You little bastard!" he barked. "How dare you! You're nothing! The descendent of low class imbecile! Your blood line is tainted by human filth! You'll never be anything but a freak!"

"The fact that you're resorting to name calling is a sign that you're getting desperate." said Goshin. "And being a freak won't stop me from avenging my friend's death and the suffering you've caused countless innocent people!"

Zuccil's body bulged out and his ki flame exploded outward.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!! AND I'LL PROVE IT, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE WORM!!!!" he howled.

The ground around him began to quake and it broke beneath his feet. Huge fissures formed in the concrete and giant chunks of earth rose up into the air. The hanger itself began to collapse as Zuccil rose slowly into the air, screaming at the top of his lungs as everything around him crumbled.

Goshin watched calmly as Zuccil's power destroyed everything around them. The others were scrambling to keep from being crushed under one of the boulders that was floating in the air.

"We've got to get out of here!" said Professor L. "Nail, grab VJ's body and let's go!!"

Zuccil's ki flame suddenly became a glowing ball of energy that stronger by the second.

"I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING HERE TO GET RID OF YOU!!!" he bellowed.

"GO NAIL!!" yelled the Professor.

Nail ran for it as ki blasts began raining down on the remains of the hanger. He grabbed VJ's body and began dodging through the ki rain back to Jarelle and the Professor. The three of them bolted through and fled the scene.

"Why are we leaving?" asked Jarelle. "What if Goshin needs us?"

"At this stage of the game we'd only get in Goshin's way." said the Professor. "By leaving we eliminate one advantage Zuccil can take."

Jarelle looked back as they flew away.

"Be careful, Goshin…" she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

VJ hung lifelessly in a rejuvenation tank, in hopes that he might recover in time to help Goshin. Professor L had discovered that he was just barely alive and they got him to the first available tank they could find.

"So now what do we do, Professor?" asked Nail.

"All we can do is wait and hope that Goshin is powerful enough to hold his own against Zuccil until VJ is healed." said the Professor.

"Is VJ really the only one who can help him?" asked Jarelle.

"At this point I'm afraid so, Jarelle. Once VJ gets out of that tank, he might even be stronger then Goshin. If he can achieve Super Saiyan as well, Zuccil won't stand a chance against the two of them together." said the Professor.

"That's assuming that Goshin lasts long enough for VJ to recuperate." said Nail.

Back at the hanger, Goshin and Zuccil were at a face off. Goshin was totally unaffected by Zuccil's explosion of ki blasts. Zuccil's rage was building as he glared at Goshin.

"You smug little brat!" he snarled. "How dare you…"

"What, Zuccil? I haven't done anything." said Goshin. "You've brought this on yourself!"

"Don't give me that philosophical bull shit that your idiot grandfather clung so tightly to, Half-Breed!" Zuccil growled. "I'm more powerful then you and I always will be!!"

"Then why can't you hurt me, Zuccil?" asked Goshin.

"WATCH ME!!" Zuccil bellowed.

He lunged to swing his fist at Goshin's head. Goshin caught the punch mid-stream and kicked up. Zuccil grabbed his leg and threw him toward the ground. Goshin caught himself in mid-air as Zuccil came down on him. He spun around just as Zuccil drilled him in the face. Suddenly Zuccil was behind him and kicked him up into the air.

In the next instant, Zuccil met him thirty feet up and stopped him with an elbow to the gut. Goshin's eyes were wide as Zuccil grabbed his head and legs. Zuccil lifted Goshin up and proceeded to break him over his knee.

Goshin wailed in agony as his spine made various crunching and popping noises. He fell silently to the ground as Zuccil smiled darkly at him. He hit the ground hard and lay motionless as blood ran down from his right eye.

Zuccil held his arms up at his sides and charged a large ki ball in each one.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!!" he yelled.

Zuccil fired the blast and it hit Goshin with nuclear force. It exploded tremendously, blowing off the entire left wing of the prison. Zuccil smirked darkly as a cloud of smoke billowed below him.

Back at rejuvenation chamber, air bubbles gurgled up from under VJ's breathing mask as he hung in the fluid. Nail and Jarelle looked worryingly at him as time passed slowly. Professor L watched the monitors in horror as saw the power level readings on the planet.

One of the power levels had become dangerously low very quickly, and the Professor knew it was Goshin.

"Hurry up, VJ," he whispered, "you're Goshin's only chance for survival."

Another bubble escaped from the mask as if VJ were using it to answer Professor L's plea of haste. As consciousness came back to him, VJ caught the Goshin and Zuccil's power levels. He was horrified that Goshin's power had propped so drastically.

'Goshin…hold on…' he though. 'I'll be there as soon as I can…'

"WE CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!!" Nail growled. "Goshin's getting killed out there and were just sitting here!!"

"But what can we possibly do to help, Nail?" asked Jarelle.

"We can buy VJ more time to heal." said Nail. "And maybe give Goshin time to get his second wind."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT THERE!" yelled the Professor.

Jarelle noticed that he was looking directly at her. She took a deep breath and looked her father in the eyes.

"Yes I am, dad," she said, "I'm not just going to sit on the side lines and watch my friends get slaughtered."

"Jarelle, it's too dangerous!!" Professor L commanded.

"I'M NOT SOME LITTLE GIRL WHO NEEDS PROTECTING!!!" Jarelle screamed. "I CAN FIGHT FOR MYSELF!!"

"J-Jarelle…" said the Professor, taken aback.

"I'm going to help my friends and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" said Jarelle.

Nail smiled and nodded his head. The Professor stood up straight and nodded to her to show that he wasn't going to try and stop her. Nail and Jarelle ran outside, powered up, and took off as fast as they could back toward the prison hanger.

"That's the first time I ever saw you stick up for yourself in a truly serious situation." said Nail.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jarelle.

"Nothing…but Goshin and VJ would be proud of you." said Nail. "I know your father is."

"Because I flipped out on him?" asked Jarelle.

"Because you stood up for something that you deeply believed in." said Nail.

"Wait…what…?" asked Jarelle looking confused.

"Never mind…" Nail chuckled.

As the battle raged on, Zuccil continued to use Goshin's now useless body as a punching bag. What made things worse was Goshin could somehow still feel every blow. He was in excruciating pain, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Ha, not even putting up a fight anymore." he chuckled as he threw Goshin away like an old sock.

Nail caught him in mid-air as he stopped short with Jarelle next to him.

"Nail…Jarelle…you came back…" said Goshin weakly.

"Of course, we weren't gonna let you get all the glory." said Jarelle.

Goshin smiled and passed out, falling limp in Nail's arms. Nail turned to hand him to Jarelle.

"Take him somewhere safe and try to help him recuperate." said Nail. Jarelle took Goshin as he turned to Zuccil. "The traitor is mine!"

"You foolish Namek," Zuccil laughed, "do you really think you'll fare any better then he did?"

"I don't need to do better." said Nail. "I just need to hold you off."

"You ridiculous brat, you don't stand a chance in the world!" said Zuccil with a dark chuckle.

'Even if we just stand here and talk it will buy VJ and Goshin time to heal.' thought Nail.

Behind some nearby rubble, Jarelle was trying to find out what was wrong with Goshin. She found that it was same as with VJ; Zuccil had hit specific nerves to block the flow of energy through his body. After that, it was like Goshin was paralyzed, but still felt pain.

"How cruel…" she whispered.

She placed her hand on Goshin's forehead to give him some of her energy. It didn't do anything. She stopped, not wanting to hurt Goshin more by forcing energy into his body when it had no where to go. He needed real healing, not just donated energy.

"NAIL! WATCH HIS FIGHTING STYLE! HE ATTACKS PRESSURE POINTS!!" she yelled.

"Good, at least now I know how to defend myself." said Nail. "I might actually last a few minutes now."

"Are you ready to die, Nail!?" asked Zuccil.

"Born ready…!" said Nail.

Before Nail could move, Zuccil was behind him. Nail turned and blocked his fist as it came down at his shoulder. He gave a loud yell as a ki blast knocked Zuccil away. Nail used his Mystic Attack to be able to hit Zuccil without getting close to him.

Zuccil knocked his arms out of the way and pummeled Nail in the stomach. Nail pulled his arms in and blocked before Zuccil could hit the pressure point in his side. Nail moved as fast as he could to defend against the onslaught of punches and kicks Zuccil threw at him. He front flipped over his fist as it came down on him, jumped off of it, kicked off of his head, and turned with his index and middle fingers pressed to his forehead.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!" he yelled.

He shot Zuccil in his spinal pressure point with the attack. Zuccil floated there as if nothing had happened. He began to chuckle darkly.

"You honestly believed I would be so easily thwarted by my own strategy?" he asked.

Nail just floated there in terror, unable to speak. Zuccil turned his head, an evil smile spread across his face. He turned all the way to face Nail and grabbed the young Namek by the head.

"I think I'll just cave your head in and call it a day…" said Zuccil.

He squeezed and Nail began screaming in agony. The screams were muffled by Zuccil's hand, but Jarelle heard them loud and clear. She lay Goshin down, charged up, and clenched her fist.

"TEN TON FIST!!" she screamed.

She threw her fist, launching the attack at Zuccil. He looked just in time to see it coming at him. The blast hit him directly in the face and forced him to let go of Nail's head. Without missing a beat, Nail lurched out and kicked Zuccil in the gut, upper cut him in the face, started charging ki.

"MASENKO HA!!" he bellowed as he fired the blast.

Zuccil was sent flying into a pile of rubble that sent dust and debris flying. Nail smiled thankfully at Jarelle who had returned to trying to nurse Goshin back to health. He got back into a defensive stance as sweat dripped down his forehead.

'Hurry up, VJ, we need your help!' he thought.

'Com'on, Goshin, show me some sign that you're still alive in there…' thought Jarelle as she massaged the pressure points that looked like they'd been hit the most.

Goshin was breathing, but that was the only outward sign that he was alive. Even his blood flow was nearly slowed to a stop. It got better as Jarelle massaged his neck and sides, but it was a slow process.

Back at the rejuvenation center, Professor L was sweating bullets over the scene that the monitors portrayed. VJ hung limply in the rejuvenation tank as his body slowly returned to its full strength. What he could sense outside the tank terrified him.

'This is all my fault…I never shoulda made that deal with Zuccil…' he thought. 'If I only knew how he'd disabled me so quickly…it was like I was completely paralyzed…but I could still feel pain…"

At that instant, the alarm to signal that VJ was fully healed; the Professor turned to open the tank up. VJ opened his eyes, ripped the breathing mask off, and punched out the glass, sending the rejuvenation fluid rushing out and making the Professor jump out of his skin. He stepped out and grabbed his clothes; he quickly got dressed and then noticed that the bag of Senzu Beans was sitting on the table.

"WHAT THE?!?" he squawked. "I can't believe we forgot that we'd brought these!"

He grabbed the bag and ran out the door.

"VJ, TELL JARELLE TO BE CAREFUL!!!" yelled the Professor behind.

VJ dove into the floor and ghosted through the building at lightening speed. He flew up out of the ground and took off like a shot from a gun. He noticed as he flew that he felt a lot stronger then he did before.

He grimaced as he sensed the Nail was starting to lose the fight, though VJ had noticed that he had lasted longer him or Goshin. VJ knew he must have discovered how to fight him, which meant he could tell Goshin how to do it.

"Here I come guys!" he called out.

He accelerated hard and ghosted through several buildings. He blasted off even faster until he was doing nearly Mach 4. The sonic boom was leaving a grove in the buildings that he passed.

Back at the battle, Nail had been hit with several of Zuccil's pressure point attacks. Movement alone was difficult, let alone staying in the air. It wouldn't be long before he was as lifeless as Goshin.

Zuccil suddenly appeared behind him, grabbed his head, and broke him over his knee. Then he kicked Nail into the air, and in the next instant, met him with his elbow twenty feet up. Nail fell silently to the ground.

VJ saw this as he approached the battle zone. In a rage and boosted his speed even more.

"SONIC BOOM ATTACK!!" he called.

Before Zuccil realized it, VJ head-butted him in the gut with the force of missile going through space; the force of it alone exploded in Zuccil's face. The attack itself exploded a split second later and Zuccil was sent flying though several skyscrapers. VJ floated where Zuccil once did, breathing heavily and grinning triumphantly.

"VJ!" yelled Jarelle.

VJ landed on ground next to Jarelle and Goshin. He pulled the bag of Senzu Beans out of his shirt.

"You guys left these behind." he said. "Eat up, Goshin."

He fed one of the beans to Goshin and Jarelle helped him chew. VJ did the same for Nail and the two were instantly healed. Goshin sat up slowly and smiled at VJ.

"Thanks, VJ." he said.

"Does this make up for what I did?" asked VJ.

"Not quite," said Goshin, "but help me beat the hell out of this prick, and all is forgiven."

"You got a deal!" said VJ.

The two friends clasped hands and VJ helped Goshin to his feet. Zuccil floated over head, snarling angrily at them. The two Saiyans powered up and flew at him with a force like no other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"GOSHIN, VJ, WATCH HIS ATTACK STYLE!!" Nail screamed. "HE'S GOES FOR YOUR PRESSURE POINTS!!!"

"Of course!" said Goshin as they stopped at a face off. "That's how he can paralyze you without taking your sense of feeling!"

"Which means we've got to be extremely careful." said VJ.

"You're the fastest, VJ, so you use all the melee attacks." said Goshin. "You'll be able to keep up with his pressure point attacks. All you need to do is knock him off guard long enough for me to hit with a big blast."

"Sounds like a plan to me." said VJ. "You sure you can hit him?"

"Let me worry about that." said Goshin.

"The only thing you two should worry about is surviving this battle!" Zuccil yelled as he launched himself at Goshin and VJ.

He knocked Goshin aside and brought his fist down on VJ. VJ blocked every shot Zuccil threw at him. Goshin watched as VJ struggled to keep up with the gigantic general. As he watched, the star pattern of the Eight Star Dragonball began to glow on his forehead and suddenly he had an idea. He spread his arms and legs so that his body was stretched out in all directions.

"Nail, Jarelle, give as much of your energy as you can spare!" he called out.

"What the hell for?" asked Nail.

"Just do it!" said Goshin.

Jarelle and Nail transferred all of their spare energy to Goshin. With a mighty roar, Goshin transformed into a Super Saiyan and began charging his attack. From what Nail could sense, however, Goshin was not the real source of the attack, but more of an antenna for something much more powerful.

VJ and Zuccil were battling fiercely as Jarelle, Nail, and Goshin watched. Goshin's power grew and grew steadily as the fighting raged on. Soon it was clear to Nail what the true source of the attack was…it was Goku's Spirit Bomb!

"Of course, he's drawing energy from anywhere he can for the Spirit Bomb!" said Nail. "He's using the power of the Eight Star Dragonball!"

"Wait…Goshin doesn't know the Spirit Bomb attack…" said Jarelle.

"Goshin doesn't…but Goku does!" said Nail.

Goshin used the last of his Super Saiyan power on the attack and began drawing from the planet itself. VJ was starting to get tired and was missing blocks. Nail caught this almost immediately.

"GOSHIN, HURRY UP! VJ CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER!" he called.

"Just a little bit more…!" said Goshin.

'Goshin, do it now.' came a voice in the back of Goshin's mind.

"VJ, KNOCK HIM OUT!!!" Goshin screamed.

VJ smirked and let himself be knocked backwards. He powered up as hard as he could until body vibrated like an earthquake.

"SONIC BOOM ATTACK!" he yelled, and caught Zuccil again in the gut.

Zuccil was sent flying and slammed into the side of a knocked over building. With every ounce of strength he had left, Goshin through the gigantic Spirit Bomb Attack at Zuccil. With the absolute mightiest of forces, the attack hit and sent everyone flying as it exploded in a blinding display of light and fire.

In one fell swoop, Goshin had all but killed Zuccil. When he and VJ floated down to him, his body had electricity flashing around it. He suddenly began screaming as if someone were torturing him and his body started to glow. The energy flew up out of his body and into the air where it exploded. After a few seconds, Zuccil smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Goshin." he said. "You've freed my mind."

"What are you talking about?" asked VJ.

"I was under the influence of a mind control technique," said Zuccil, "as are most of Sprout's followers."

"How can believe you?" asked Nail.

"He's telling the truth." said Goshin. "I don't know how I know, but he is telling the truth."

"Goshin, this guy lead the battalion that destroyed your grandfather and the other Guardians of the Trinity." said Jarelle.

"While under the influence of the mind control." said Zuccil. "I'm a pure blood Saiyan, why would I do anything to endanger the Saiyan throne?"

""For power." said Nail.

"You don't understand Saiyans very well, do you, Nail?" asked Zuccil. "Ask Vegeta, the only thing that comes before individual pride is pride in the Saiyan race; that includes the Royal Family. No self-respecting Saiyan would put himself before his King just for power."

"That's why Sprout had to use the mind control." said Goshin. "Zuccil was the only one powerful enough to destroy Goku, and Sprout knew Zuccil would never betray the throne willingly."

"I actually started out as part of the battalion that supposed to help the Guardians if they needed it." said Zuccil. "Goshin, I can tell you thing about the Eight Star Dragonball that Vegeta and the others could never know."

"That's not important now," said Goshin, "what's important now is stopping Sprout before he does anymore damage."

"We have to hurry, or Sprout's tyranny will spread farther then Frieza ever dreamed of…" said Zuccil.

"One problem," said VJ, "I'm out of Senzu Beans."

"Then we've got to get him back to the rejuvenation chamber." said Goshin. "There we can prove that he's telling the truth and heal him as quickly as possible."

Goshin, VJ, and Nail lifted Zuccil huge body up into the air and Jarelle flew underneath incase any of them lost their grip on him. Once they got back to the rejuvenation chamber, Professor L helped Zuccil into a rejuvenation tank and ran several memory pattern scans on him.

"He is telling the truth, kids," he said, "Lord Sprout used a mind control technique on him to force him to attack Goku and the other Guardians and to battle with you."

"But can we trust him?" asked Nail. "True he holds no loyalty to Sprout, but will he hold any loyalty to us?"

"For the time being that doesn't matter." said VJ. "As long as he holds loyalty to the Saiyans and the true Trinity, he'll help us destroy Sprout, and that's all we can from him."

"From what I understand, there's more to what he told about being in the Guardian Battalion." said Professor L. "It seems that he was actually very close to Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo prior to his being placed under the mind control."

"So he was forced to kill his friends." said VJ.

"Just to put in perspective how powerful this mind control is." said Goshin.

"Then the question becomes 'how is Sprout doing it?'" said VJ.

"He's got a point, Goshin," said Nail, "a fighter as powerful would never allow himself to be forced to do such a thing by a mere technique."

"What about that necklace he was wearing?" asked Jarelle, "The one that blew up when Goshin hit him with the spirit bomb."

"What about it, it was part of the Trifecta uniform." said VJ.

"How do you know that, VJ?" asked the Professor.

"They gave one to my brother when he enlisted." said VJ.

"What did it look like Jarelle?" asked the Professor.

"Well, it was a big gold plate on a gold chain with what looked like emerald or jade in the center." said Jarelle.

"What was the cut of the stone?" asked the Professor.

"Oval." said Jarelle.

"Here it is," said the Professor, "the Rem Sh'Dar, a Saiyan artifact used to control energy levels and even thought processes."

"Now that I think of it, I've seen that necklace before…I think…" said Goshin.

"Where, Goshin?" asked the Professor.

"I don't know how I know this, but it's the same necklace Paragus used to control his son Broly's power level." said Goshin.

The alarm for the rejuvenation tank went off and Zuccil climbed out when the fluid drained out.

"You don't recognize it, but Goku does." said Zuccil. "He fought Broly several times because of the blood challenge between them."

"I remember my grandpa telling me about that." said VJ.

"That artifact is illegal on Planet Vegeta, but it is used very commonly among the Trifecta soldiers." said Zuccil. "It must be worn by anyone who didn't join Trifecta of their own free will and comply totally to the Trifecta code of Loyalty."

"So why did they give one to my brother?" asked VJ. "His whole goal in life was to join Trifecta."

"There must have been something in the code of Loyalty he didn't like or expect." said Zuccil.

"It was given to anyone who posed a risk of overthrowing Sprout." said Goshin.

"And why I didn't recognize it as such is maddening." said Zuccil. "I must have been in denial. I couldn't believe that Trifecta would use such a dark artifact."

"Well now we know how to stop Sprout." said VJ. "We can just destroy those necklaces and start a revolution."

"Except think of how much energy it took for Goshin to destroy the one on me." said Zuccil. "We'll never get enough fighters to successfully revolt."

"So what do we do?" asked Jarelle.

"We have to destroy the arm band, the Rem Sh'Dal." said Zuccil. "Without it, all the Rem Sh'Dars become useless."

"It sounds too easy." said Goshin.

"It's not, because Sprout likely never takes off the Rem Sh'Dal." said Zuccil. "The only way to end this tyranny is to destroy Sprout."

"And how do we do that?" asked Goshin.

"Work together, do your best, and use the Eight Star Dragonball." said Zuccil.

"But I don't know how to use the Dragonball." said Goshin.

"That's why I'm here, now." said Zuccil. "And I'm sure old Tien will help me."

"How long will it take?" asked VJ.

"Not as long as you might think." said Zuccil.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Goku infused his powers with the Eight Star Dragonball." said Zuccil. "That means that anything Goku could do, you can do, but only when you learn how to use the Dragonball."

"So how do I use it?" asked Goshin.

"A simple password, just like the regular Dragonballs." said Zuccil. "The same password you'll use if and when you ever need to fuse the Eight Star ball with any of the other sets of Dragonballs."

"So what's the password already?" asked VJ.

"What was your Grandfather's Saiyan name, Goshin?" asked Zuccil.

"I dunno…I didn't know he had a Saiyan name." said Goshin. "I always thought his name was just Goku."

"You've never heard anyone call him by any other name?" asked Zuccil.

"Nope." said Goshin.

"Yes we have," said VJ, "my grandpa. He always calls him Kakorott."

"Goku's birth name." said Zuccil. "He had to use that, otherwise the spell that created this unique Dragonball would have registered him as a Human, and rendered it useless."

"So the password is Kakorott?" asked Goshin.

"But he never said it when we fought you," said Nail, "how could it have activated."

"Because the primary power source of the ball is a Saiyan, Saiyan Rage can trigger the ball as well, in fact the ball is twice as powerful when triggered that way, though very dangerous." said Zuccil.

"What makes it so dangerous?" asked Goshin.

"Imagine becoming everything that a primal Saiyan would be." said Zuccil. "Ruthless, bloodthirsty, a killing machine; you only goal would be to destroy your target, and you won't care who gets in the way."

"The Legendary Super Saiyan." said VJ.

"Yes and no." said Zuccil. "This Legendary Super Saiyan was created by magick, where as, say Goku's nemesis Broly, became a Legendary Super Saiyan under his own power. His hatred of Goku fueled his transformation and eventually led to his demise as well."

"So how can Goshin learn to control such a transformation?" asked Nail.

"That he must learn on his own, assuming that it's possible at all to begin with." said Zuccil.

"You guys created this ball without coming up with a way to control it?" asked VJ.

"I didn't create anything, I just helped come up with the idea." said Zuccil. "And Goku would not have put Goshin at such a risk if he thought it completely impossible for him to control that transformation."

"It must be possible, because Goshin controlled it before." said Nail.

"Wrong." said Zuccil. "He had more than enough energy to kill all of us with that attack. I put up a shield at the last possible second that helped me survive, but rest assured that he would have thrown that attack without hesitation if any of you had jumped in front of him. His body will play out any plan he comes up with to the tee, so long as it gets the target opponent where he wants it."

"To be honest, I don't quite remember what happened." said Goshin. "All I remember was thinking of using the Spirit Bomb and then I just kind of moved unconsciously. I didn't even realize how much power I was putting into the attack."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, your body will just act without your conscious knowledge." said Zuccil.

"This is some powerful stuff were dealing with hear, huh?" asked Jarelle.

"More powerful than any of us knows." said Zuccil.

He led Goshin out to a large court yard set up in the center. Goshin looked around to see that it was an arena, with bleachers rising up into the smog blackened skies of Trinity. Goshin began to wonder what Zuccil was bringing him out here for.

"As you're probably wondering," said Zuccil, "I'm bringing you out here to help learn to trigger the Eight Star Dragonball, because simply calling out the password will not trigger the ball's powers."

"How long will they last after they've been triggered?" asked Goshin.

"We're out here to find that out as well." said Zuccil. "That, and what side effects will they have on your body."

"Side effects?" asked Goshin.

"What harm will it do if you over use your powers." said Zuccil.

"Ok, when do we begin?" asked Goshin.

"Now!" Zuccil yelled as he launched himself at Goshin.

Goshin dodged him and jumped up onto the stage. Zuccil joined him and then punched his fist into the concrete. A force field formed around the edge of the stage and over their heads about fifty feet up. Goshin jumped at the force field and tried to break it by attacking it ferociously. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and attacked even harder. Finally he tried his most powerful attack and it still did nothing.

"What the hell?" he panted.

"Well as you can see, you cannot escape…"said Zuccil. "…not in your current state anyway."

"Let me guess," said Goshin, "I have to activate the Dragonball to escape."

"Exactly." said Zuccil.

"So how do I activate the Dragonball?" asked Goshin.

"That is for you to figure out, Goshin."

"Oh man…"

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know how I did it last time."

"How do you become a Super Saiyan?"

"I just concentrate on raising my power level to its limits and then breaking those limits." said Goshin.

"Try that, but without going Super Saiyan." said Zuccil.

"How would I do that?" asked Goshin.

"Concentrate on something you felt when the Dragonball took over and try to achieve that level again." said Zuccil.

"Ok!" said Goshin, knowing exactly what to concentrate on.

He took his power up stance and began charging up his power level. The dust on the stage swirled around him as he began to scream. He imagined the voice that he'd heard in the back of his head, Goku's voice. His ki flame burst up a blazing gold but it was no longer a child's voice screaming; to Zuccil's surprise, it was Goku's.

Goshin's body bulged outward so that his body was twice its original size. His eyes became so glazed over that Zuccil couldn't see the pupils or the cornea. Chunks of the stage began breaking away and floating into the air. Goshin's feet became imbedded in the ground. Goshin raised his head to the sky as Goku's voice bellowed from his lungs and his power level and Goku's seemed to become one. Goshin's eyes began glowing blood red and his jet black hair stood on end as though he were Super Saiyan, but without changing color.

"Incredible!" said Zuccil.

"Nice to speak to you again, Zuccil." came Goku's voice from Goshin's mouth.

"What the…?!" Zuccil spat, taken aback.

"Don't worry, Goshin's still in here." said Goku. "Just imagine that we're fused mentally and spiritually, just not physically."

"Amazing." said Zuccil. "Piccolo never mentioned any of this in the legend."

"He didn't know," said Goku, "remember that his knowledge of the legend was choppy at best."

"How did you find out?" asked Zuccil.

"We spoke to Guru, the original keeper of the legend." said Goku.

"Astounding…" said Zuccil.

"No time for that now," said Goku, "this won't last forever and I've got to tell you how to teach Goshin to truly control this."

Meanwhile, in Lord Sprout's throne room, Lord Sprout was sitting amongst his closest subjects, The Terror Squad. There was Slasher, his face disfigured by acid burns; his fingers seemed to have knives growing from them. The Mask Brothers, Goalie and Shat-face, both carried around huge machetes stained with blood. Their leader, a maniacal talking clown doll named Ku Klux the Klown.

"What will you have us do, oh Powerful One?" asked Ku Klux.

"I need a favor from you, my red nosed friend." said Sprout. "It seems that our dear friend, Commander Zuccil, has committed treason against the Alliance. He has joined the rebel Goshin and, as I understand it, is training him to use his powers with the Eight Star Dragonball."

"You wish us to destroy the traitor, My Lord?" asked Ku Klux.

"Not yet," said Sprout, "watch him, allow him to train the boy. Then take his life without mercy. I want to battle Goshin alone while he's at his best!"

"Perhaps we can even make sure that Goshin is at his absolute best," said Ku Klux, "the better for you to prove your absolute power, My Lord."

"Excellent, Ku Klux." said Sprout. "Aid him in his training as best you can. But do not make yourselves known; Zuccil must never discover my plan, and he will do just that if you are seen!"

"Of course my master…I already know just how to complete this mission…" said Ku Klux.

Ku Klux smiled back at Slasher and Slasher nodded with an equally sinister smile. His eyes glowed blood red and he faded away in a black mist. Ku Klux then turned on the Mask Brothers.

"Goalie, Shat-face, I want you two make sure that Goshin's training goes off without a hitch!" he said. "Watch his progress and make sure that Slasher is doing his job!"

Without a word, The Mask Brothers nodded to Ku Klux and walked out of the room. Ku Klux turned back to Sprout.

"It is done, My Lord." he said.

"A word of advice, Ku Klux," said Sprout, "DON'T fail me. You already know what the consequences will be."

"Of course, My Lord…" said Ku Klux with sick feeling welling up in his stomach.

Later that night, Goshin and Zuccil were perfecting some of the smaller techniques that Goku had described to Zuccil and both fighters were getting tired. Zuccil gave a great, guffawing yawn and Goshin stretched out tiredly.

"Well, we should probably call it a night for now." said Zuccil.

"Yea, I'm getting tired and besides, soon it'll be too dangerous to stay outside." said Goshin.

"What makes you say that?" asked Zuccil.

"This place is clearly in worse condition then Earth," said Goshin, "and knowing what Earth is like I can only imagine that things get worse when the right people can't see what's going on."

Zuccil nodded affirmatively and he and Goshin walked inside where the others were already asleep. Zuccil sat against the wall and fell asleep almost immediately. Goshin laid down next to VJ and Jarelle and dozed off into a deep dream.

He found himself back on the tournament stage, except everything around him appeared strangely warped or melted. A cloud of black mist floated just ahead of him, a cold, sinister laugh echoing around him. The mist condensed into a tall, slender man with knives growing from his fingers and a face that appeared burned or melted, or at least half of it was. His pants were ripped and torn and his boots were old, dirty, and tattered.

"Who are you?!" Goshin asked defiantly.

"That's none of your concern…" said Slasher.

"Well I'm not gonna let you hurt the people on this planet, who ever you are!!" said Goshin.

"So sure I'm here to do damage or cause harm, are you?" asked Slasher.

"Ugly mug like you can only be evil!" said Goshin.

"Never judge a book by its cover, my dear boy." said Slasher.

"Alright then what do you want?!" asked Goshin.

"I wish to help you with your training, Goshin," said Slasher, "but I must ask one thing of you in return should you accept."

"Yea what's that?" asked Goshin.

"This must remain between you and me," said Slasher, "This is for your benefit more then mine…wouldn't want your friend to think you were crazy if you told them that you were training in your sleep, would you?"

The idea did seem rather farfetched, but if what he said was true, Goshin could be almost assured to beat Sprout with the extra training. Goshin looked Slasher in the eyes and nodded solemnly. Slasher smiled at him darkly.

Goshin woke up the next day with a bright grin on his face. After he ate, he and Zuccil went out to the stage and began their training. VJ and the others trained amongst themselves.

As the days past Goshin learned more and more how to control the powers of the Eight Star Dragonball. And with every passing night he became a more and more powerful fighter. It amazed even Zuccil how quickly Goshin was progressing. After three days of training, Goshin's power level with the Eight Star Dragonball equaled that of having ascended to Super Saiyan 2.

Ku Klux had been watching in secret through Goalie and Shat-face the entire time. As he watched Goshin and his friends celebrating he smiled darkly.

"I believe it is time to test the young Saiyan for Lord Sprout." he said, speaking telepathically to Slasher and the others. "It's time to attack!"

In the control, an alarm went off on the console that Professor L was watching. He watched as four red blips on the screen were heading towards one of the few areas on the planet that wasn't in ruins. He ran outside as fast as he could.

"Trifecta troops moving in on Rotary City!" he called at the Z Fighters as they were training.

Without a word, Goshin and the others took off in the direction of the strongest power levels they could sense near there. Goshin stopped when Zuccil didn't join them.

"Zuccil, aren't you coming to fight?" asked Goshin.

"No, Goshin," said Zuccil, "this is your fight, not mine."

Goshin nodded and took off behind his friends. As they raced towards Rotary City, Sprout watch from his tower in Central City; he smiled darkly when he sensed Goshin's power level.

"That poor boy…" he said, "…he would make an excellent disciple to my cause. But bravery like that would never be turned to evil…or could it? A young, impressionable mind like that. If I could find out something about him, some weak spot in his relationship with a friend or family member. Wait!...Of course, VJ's betrayal! But I'll need more…Slasher, you've been in the boy's mind…tell me what you saw…"

"The boy's father…at best he's in the house at the same time as Goshin ninety percent of the time…" came Slasher's voice. "…beyond that, Goshin has found himself wondering weather or not his father knows he exists."

"Excellent!" said Sprout with evil sneer.

Within minutes Goshin and the others arrived in Rotary City to find Ku Klux and his gang destroying the city as people scrambled to get out alive. As soon as Goshin stopped, so did Ku Klux. The Terror Squad turn towards him and they all floated there at a face off. Goshin immediately picked out Slasher.

"I knew I never should have trusted you!" he said.

"My dear boy, the training Slasher gave you was perfectly legitimate." said Ku Klux. "The idea was train you to your absolute best in order to truly prove, once and for all, that Lord Sprout is the most powerful fighter in the universe and the rightful ruler of the Trinity Alliance."

"Well I'm afraid your plan has failed!" said Goshin. "I'm not going to lose to Sprout or to you!"

"We shall see about that, my dear boy." said Ku Klux. "That's what we are here to test."

"Just who do you think you are?!" VJ shouted.

"Allow my team to introduce themselves…" said Ku Klux.

"I'm Slasher," said Slasher, "and these two silent stupids are Goalie and Shat-face."

"And I am Ku Klux the Klown," said Ku Klux, "Leader of the Terror Squad…your true worst nightmare."

"Well your nightmare ends today, Ku Klux!" said Goshin, pointing at Ku Klux.

"We shall see!" said Ku Klux. "You filthy little brats are going to see just how dangerous we are!"

The Terror Squad attacked Goshin and his friends and the battle began. As the fighting ensued, Lord Sprout watched from his tower in Central City…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Slasher brought his hand down at Goshin's head. Goshin brought his arms up as the metal claws plummeted toward him. He yelped as the jagged blades dug into his forearms and sent him flying toward the ground. He screamed in pain as he hit the ground so hard that he left a dent in the pavement.

VJ scrambled to dodge attacks from the pint sized Ku Klux. The doll sized fiend latched onto VJ's shoulder with his teeth. Blood oozed out as VJ let out an angry scream. He grabbed Ku Klux's head and ripped the little man off of his arm. With the force of a battering ram, VJ sent Ku Klux flying with a field goal kick. Suddenly, Ku Klux appeared behind VJ and punched him in the back of the head. Before VJ realized it, Ku Klux was pummeling him from every angle.

Nail and Jarelle weren't having any better luck fighting Shat-face and Goalie. The noiseless knife-wielders attacked the young fighters and moved before either of them could look. It was all Nail and Jarelle could to dodge their huge blades.

Slasher floated down to Goshin and chucked lightly. Goshin wrenched his eyes open as blood dripped from a cut on his forehead. He grimaced at Slasher as he lay bleeding on the ground.

"Sucks to be the weak one doesn't it?" asked Slasher.

"I'm not the weak one here!" Goshin croaked.

"Prove it!" said Slasher.

Goshin began to struggle to his feet, but Slasher placed his foot on Goshin's face and pushed him back to the ground. He laughed as Goshin snarled in pain.

"Where's the warrior I trained?" he asked. "Are you only that powerful in your dreams?"

"Bite me!" Goshin barked.

"Ha! Unnecessary rage," said Slasher, "next you'll be begging for your life…and then for death!"

At that moment, VJ hit the ground and Slasher looked over at him. Goshin could just barely make out the formation a smile curling over Slasher's rotted teeth. Goshin cringed as if he knew what Slasher was about to do.

"Or perhaps," said Slasher, "you'll be more willing to beg on behalf of your friend."

Goshin wiped the blood out of his eyes as he watched Slasher grab VJ by the throat and lift him into the air. VJ began to scream as Slasher squeezed his throat tighter and tighter. Goshin's vision became much clearer very quickly. He pulled himself slowly to his feet and looked up at Slasher with a blood red glare.

"Let…him…go…!" he growled.

Slasher looked over at him and smile as he squeezed even harder on VJ's throat.

"I SAID LET HIM GO!!!" Goshin howled as he jumped at Slasher. He punched Slasher in the head and it tore away from the neck as his body exploded in a cloud of dust. VJ fell to the ground and saw Goshin standing over him in his Super Saiyan form with the Eight Star Dragonball mark glowing on his forehead and his eyes glowing blood red.

"Holy…" VJ croaked.

Goshin floated into the air where the mask brothers and Ku Klux were picking on Jarelle and Nail. Ku Klux had each of them by the collar as the mask brothers closed in behind them. Goshin flew up and kicked each of them in the side, causing them both to explode into dust just like Slasher. Ku Klux looked on in shock and rage.

"You think you've won just because you blew them up?!" he barked.

"And you're next, Clown!" said Goshin.

"We shall see!!" said Ku Klux.

He pushed Jarelle and Nail away and began laughing hysterically. Goshin could sense his energy suddenly grow out of proportion. The dust that had been the mask brothers and Slasher just seconds ago began to swirl around Ku Klux's body like a tornado. Ku Klux began to glow as his body absorbed the dust. He grew to about seven feet tall in a matter of seconds.

Goshin just floated and watched. When Ku Klux returned to normal, he no longer had the appearance of a doll; instead he looked like Zuccil had put on a Klan hood and a clown nose and painted himself white.

"Are you finished?" asked Goshin, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"They call me Cadaver the Clown," said the giant hulk in front of Goshin, "but you can call me the Grim Reaper!"

Cadaver laughed hysterically as he powered up even more. Goshin had lost his patience.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed "JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!!"

"With pleasure!" yelled Cadaver.

He launched himself at Goshin and the two clashed like fire and water. Punches and kicks were flying so fast that even VJ had trouble keeping up. The two fought so hard that the ground began to quake.

Back at the bunker, the Professor and Zuccil were both scrambling to keep things intact as the building crumbled around their ears. Zuccil watched in horror as a huge chunk came down on the healing tanks; there was no point in protecting the bunker now.

"Let's go, Professor, before we get killed!" he called as he grabbed Professor L around the middle. He flew away carrying the Professor under his arm as the bunker collapsed.

"Thank you, Zuccil…" said Professor L. "…you saved my life!"

"Hey, don't mention it," said Zuccil, "Goshin and Jarelle worked too hard to save you for me to just let you die like that."

'Grateful as I am, I can't say I care for the logic behind his actions.' thought the Professor.

'Damn, it's Him!' thought Zuccil. 'Goshin and the others can't possibly know what they're up against!'

"Is something wrong, Zuccil?" asked the Professor, who was looking at the expression on Zuccil's face.

"The being that Goshin and his friends are fighting," said Zuccil, "I'm not sure that they can destroy him."

"Oh no!" the Professor shouted as he began to struggle to get out Zuccil's grip. "Let me go! I've got to help Jarelle!"

"Jarelle is more than capable of fending for herself." said Zuccil. "And besides, Goshin won't let them fight a battle he knows they can't win…which can only mean he knows they can!"

"Then why don't you think they can win?!" asked the Professor.

"I said 'I don't think they can destroy him.'", said Zuccil. "I have every confidence that they can win."

"Why can't they destroy him?" asked the Professor.

"Because while the body they're fighting might die, the evil spirit inside will live on and find another body to enter," said Zuccil, "And once he does, Goshin and his friends will be his first targets!"

"I suppose there's nothing we can do about that, is there?" asked the Professor.

"Not a damn thing." said Zuccil.

"Hold it right there, Traitor!" came a voice just ahead of them. Zuccil stopped before two Trifecta soldiers. About seven or eight more surrounded them as Zuccil looked around. "Take 'em boys!"

The soldiers pounced on Zuccil and the Professor. Zuccil tried to fight them off, but was quickly overtaken as their numbers grew from ten to fifty almost instantly…

Back at the battlefield, Goshin and Cadaver were battling fiercely, clashing off of each other and creating shockwaves that brought down what few buildings were left standing. They clashed hard and stayed there, holding onto each other's arms and pushing one against the other. Blue lightening flashed around them as their muscles tightened and veins popped up through their skin in various places. Cadaver stared hotly into Goshin's deadly blood red eyes, using his full force to push against Goshin. An energy ball formed around the fighters and expanded outward, decimating everything it touched.

VJ and the others looked on in awe as Goshin and Cadaver's powers grew to almost dangerous proportions. Lightening flashed and ground crumbled as the planet quaked ever violently. Cadaver, who had his arms on the outside of Goshin's, began to push Goshin's arms to together in an attempt to kill Goshin's leverage on him. Goshin realized this and lurched up to kick Cadaver in the face. He caught the monster's chin and back-flipped around, hitting Cadaver hard with a ki blast. Cadaver caught himself in mid-air with a back flip and glared at Goshin.

Without warning, Jarelle jumped out of the shadows, charging ki as she twirled around in mid-air. She stopped aimed at Cadaver and began pummeling him with white-hot energy blasts. Just as she finished, VJ front-flipped out of nowhere and stabbed Cadaver in the gullet with Ki Saber attack. As Cadaver fell, Nail launched a Demon Ball attack, sending the monster flying and embedding him into the side of a building. With one last burst of energy, Goshin took his Snapdragon Wave stance.

"SNAAAP! DRAAAAGOOOOON!!!" he shouted as Cadaver slowly open one eye to determined what just happened. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

A green energy wave rushed from Goshin's outstretched arms. As it flew, the energy took the form of Shenron's head and body. The mighty dragon opened it gigantic mouth as Cadaver screamed angrily. The dragon's jaws closed around the around the evil villain's body and the energy became as a wave again. The dissipation of the energy could be seen clearly from space as Cadaver's body disintegrated, along with anything in the path of the attack. When the smoke cleared, Goshin could be seen floating in the air, panting heavily. His bruised and battered body shook with pain as he looked at the destruction he'd caused. Not that it mattered, the Terror Squad had killed the entire population. But Goshin looked as all that was left was a huge crevasse; a giant crater on the face of the planet. The smell of charred soil hung heavy in the air. Goshin's ears were ringing from the volume of the explosion. As he gave on last though to what had just happened, Goshin passed out.

VJ caught his lifeless body as it fell to the ground. Having returned to normal form, Goshin's injuries shown in full force. VJ carried him over to where they had been hiding during the battle. He lay Goshin down gently and wiped the sweat from his own forehead. He looked at what it took to destroy Cadaver and shuddered to think what it would take to destroy Lord Sprout.

"Jarelle, are there any more Senzu Beans?" asked VJ. Jarelle quickly checked the bag and pulled out a single bean.

"Just the one." she said.

"Give to Goshin," said VJ, "he needs it more than the rest of us."

Jarelle slipped the Senzu Bean into Goshin's mouth and VJ helped him chew and swallow it. Slowly, Goshin regained consciousness, opening his eyes to see Jarelle smiling down at him. He couldn't help but smile back weakly.

Goshin sat up slowly when a large bubble suddenly formed in mid-air. The young fighters looked up at it and saw Sprout standing just in front of Zuccil and the Professor, who were both chained to the wall and being prodded with energy staffs. Goshin and the others gasped in shock. Goshin clenched his teeth as he looked into Sprout's cold, despicable eyes.

"Greetings, Goshin." he said in a sinister, snake-like voice. "I see you and your friends defeated my Terror Squad. Congratulations, my boy! But now, as you can see, I have one last challenge for you. A test of your true abilities, if you will."

"YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE MY TRUE ABILITIES, SPROUT!!!" Goshin snarled.

"Behind me, as I'm sure you've already noticed, I have my former General and the dear Professor in my 'hospitable care.'" said Sprout. "All you need, Goshin, is join me and they shall go free. Oh, by the way, I have one other person you might be interested to meet…"

Sprout pointed to a dark figure chained up in the corner of the room. A light was shown on him to reveal that it was Goten, Goshin's father.

"DAD!!" Goshin howled desperately.

"So there are three people here whose lives depend on your decision, Goshin." said Sprout. "And so many more when you really think about it…I mean, what would Jarelle think of you if you were to let her father die? What would your family think of you if your father was killed because of you? What would your friends think of you if you allowed your mentor to be destroyed? My point is, Goshin, that you really have no choice in the matter."

"Wrong, Sprout!!" said Goshin. "I always have a choice! And I choose to destroy you and take my friends and father home to Earth where they'll be safe from the likes of you!!"

"HA! Who do you think you are? Goku?!" Sprout laughed.

"No, I'm not Goku," said Goshin, "But I am his flesh and blood, his descendant, his legacy, and I'm going to use every power he had given me to destroy you, Sprout. I'm going to liberate the Alliance and make sure some one like never takes the throne again!"

"Ooo, you're a big boy now, are you?" asked Sprout mockingly.

"No, Sprout, I'm the last thing you'll ever see alive!!" said Goshin defiantly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The bubble faded into mist as Goshin growled angrily at the cocky smirk on Sprout's face. Goshin forced himself calm and closed his eyes. He had to stop Sprout, but enough people were already at risk; he couldn't ask his friends to put themselves in anymore danger.

"I'm going alone." said Goshin.

"The hell you are!" said VJ. "We came to this planet together, we're gonna fight together and leave together!"

"I refuse to put you guys in any more danger!" Goshin spat. "I'm going to fight Sprout ALONE!"

"Goshin, you can't possibly hope to come back alive if we let you go alone." said Nail.

"Too many other people's lives are at stake, I won't ask you guys to put yours' on the line!" said Goshin.

"You don't have to ask, we're volunteering!" said Jarelle. "And if you think I'm going to just leave my father behind, you're nuts!"

"I'll make sure the Professor gets out alive, along with everyone else," said Goshin, "But I'm going alone and that's final!!!"

VJ and the others just looked at Goshin, each wondering why he was so dead set on this. They stood there for what seemed like years.

"I won't watch him torture one of you the way Slasher tortured VJ." Goshin said finally. "I'm pushing the ESD state right now…if something goes wrong, I might lose control. I won't be responsible for you're the deaths of people I care about if I can help it. Sprout knows I can't control my power at a certain point, and he wants to push me to that by any means necessary. I don't want to give him anymore ammo than he's already got."

VJ closed his eyes solemnly in acceptance. Nail nodded shortly, as if his neck didn't want to let him nod at all. Jarelle just stared at Goshin, totally unaware of how to handle the situation. They all backed off as Goshin powered up his ki flame. With one last, sad, backward glance, Goshin took off for Central City at breakneck speed.

"Good luck, Goshin…" VJ whispered under his breath.

Nail sat down in a huff while Jarelle fought back tears. They looked up when VJ gave a short chuckle. They saw him with Vegeta's signature smirk on his face and that glint in his eyes like he suddenly understood everything.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Nail.

"We can still help him from here," said VJ, "it's just a matter of time."

Nail and Jarelle looked at VJ like he was crazy, but said nothing. VJ sat down Indian style, crossed his arms, and began to meditate, the grin still stretched across his face. Nail joined him in meditation while Jarelle got up and began shadow sparring with chunks of ruble.

Goshin flew as fast as he could, trying to figure out how he was going to beat Sprout. He shook himself out of it, realizing that there was no room for fear. He couldn't help but feel, however, that he might not be strong enough to beat Sprout on his own.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked himself. "Even VJ, the most powerful I've ever met, broke under these guys. And Zuccil was a pawn under a spell, I'm on my way to fight the leader, the master mind behind all of this…Who's to say I won't do what VJ did? Who's to say I won't betray my friends? My family? My people? Who's to say I can really win?"

'I'll say it, Goshin!' came a voice inside Goshin's head.

"What?!" Goshin yelped.

"Goshin, this is your grandfather, Goku." came Goku's voice. "I'm speaking to you through King Kai. Goshin I know you can beat Sprout, because no matter what, no matter how impossible the odds may ever seem, I'm always going to be hear to even the odds for you, even if your friends can't be."

Goshin didn't answer, he just smiled. It felt good to know that Goku was there to cheer him on. It helped him to realize he could push the ESD state as far as he needed to, to beat Sprout. With renewed confidence, a defiant smirk spread across Goshin's face and he boosted his speed towards Sprout dark, demonic power level.

"I'll do it, Grandpa!" he declared. "I'll beat Sprout! I'll free the Alliance! I'll be the hero!"

Sprout's Lookout Tower seemed to be an exact mimic of the Seattle Space Needle Tower, only painted black. The saucer-like top of the tower had an unusual resemblance to the type of ship Frieza used to command. The whole place had an eerie, demonic aura around it.

Inside, Sprout toyed with Zuccil and the other prisoners as he waited patiently for Goshin. He stopped at Zuccil in particular and bent down to look at him eye to eye. A dark grimaced was smeared across his ugly face, and Zuccil couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Pissed your plan aren't working out?"

Sprout's grimaced turned into a sharp-toothed smile. His pointy ears twitched with glee at the fear he saw enter Zuccil's eyes.

"Zuccil, my old friend, my plans are going perfectly." he said. "Because Goshin will join me, or you will all die. Of course, if he joins me, you will all die anyway, because his first act as my apprentice will be to kill you."

"Goshin will never become one of your pathetic grunts!" Goten snapped from across the room.

"Do you truly believe that, Goten?" asked Sprout. "What do you really know about Goshin? How much time have you spent one on one with him, the way a father should be with his son?"

Goten looked away in shame, closing his eyes in anger with himself. Sprout's pointy ears gave another delighted twitch.

"That's what I thought." he said. "The Professor here has spent more time with your son then you have. How strange that you don't even train with you son the way I'm sure Goku did with you."

"This is all just a game to you, isn't it, you monster!?" spat the Professor.

"I like think of it as a hunt," said Sprout, "and you gentlemen are the bait!"

At that instant, an explosion rocked the tower, and filled the entire lookout chamber with smoke and dust. Large metal doors closed over the windows as the room repressurized to normal level. As the dust cleared, the silhouette of a small boy could just be made out.

"Here I am, Sprout!" came Goshin's voice. "Now let my father and my friends go!"

"Well, well, quite a lovely entrance, Goshin." said Sprout. "I suppose you're here to destroy me and shut off the effects of the Rem Sh'Dal."

"Well at least I know I'm not challenging an idiot!" said Goshin.

"But you're an idiot to challenge me!" said Sprout.

"And what makes you say that?" asked Goshin.

"Because, I will destroy all of your little friends and your father if you so much as come near me!" said Sprout.

"Then do you want, Sprout?" asked Goshin.

"I want you as an apprentice, Goshin." said Sprout. "A young man as strong as you would be a powerful asset to me. And there will, of course, be great opportunities for you, as well."

"And what if I refuse?" asked Goshin.

Sprout pressed a button on the wall behind him as an evil smile spread across his grotesque face. The room began to quake around them and it felt to Goshin as I they were rising into the air. He turned to look and saw that the entire top of the tower was in fact rising into the air. Before they realized it, they had left the planet's atmosphere.

"Each of them is linked to an ejection port leading out of the ship," said Sprout, "refuse me and they die in cold depths of space!"

"Goshin! Don't do it!" said Goten. "It's all a trick!!"

"He's going to have us killed anyway, Goshin!" said Zuccil. "Don't do it!!"

"What's it going to be, Goshin?" asked Sprout.

Goshin could not answer. If he refused, his father and friends would be killed. If he accepted, Sprout would surely use a Rem Sh'Dar to force him to destroy them. How could he get around this!?

'Grandpa! What do I do?!' he thought in a panic.

'Calm down, Goshin.' came a much deeper voice then Goku's. 'This is Piccolo. Just accept Sprout's offer, and I'll take care of the rest, ok?'

'Are…are you sure?' thought Goshin.

'Positive, kid, just trust me.' said Piccolo.

'Right!' thought Goshin as a smirk appeared on his face. "Alright, Sprout, you win…I accept your offer."

"A wise choice, my boy," said Sprout as he snapped his fingers. A Rem Sh'Dar appeared around Goshin's neck, "But not one that is going to save you friends!"

"Goshin! NO!!" Zuccil howled. But it was too late; Goshin's mind was clearly under the effects of the Rem Sh'Dal. His eyes glinted blood red, and an evil smirked replaced the one of confidence that was once there.

"Now, Goshin," said Sprout, "Destroy Goten!"

"With pleasure, My Lord." said Goshin. Only it wasn't Goshin's voice, it was Piccolo's. When Sprout did not seem to have caught the change in vocals, Goshin turned and aimed a ki attack at his father.

'Alright, Goshin, now just blast right through his chest.' said Piccolo. 'With my new technique it'll go through him and destroy the binders instead.'

Goshin charged up the attack and with a deep, raspy roar, fired at Goten full force. Goten couldn't even look away as the blast hit him directly in the stomach. Zuccil and the Professor looked in horror as the young Saiyan destroyed his own father in cold blood. A bright flash of light blinded everyone but Goshin for a second, and when it dissipated, Goten's body was keeled over and Goshin stood there smiling.

He turned and aimed at the Professor and Zuccil. The dark glint seemed to have left his eyes, but he was still smiling. Neither man could say anything as Goshin charged a second attack. Just as he fired, Zuccil saw Goten getting up out of the corner of his eye, but before anyone could be sure, the room was filled again with a blinding light. When it again dissipated, all three man lay keeled over their knees, totally motionless.

"Excellent, Goshin." said Sprout, his ears twitching happily. "Now dispose of them!"

Goshin reached up and grabbed the Rem Sh'Dar around his neck. He smirked defiantly and tilted his head down.

"No, Sprout," he said softly, "it's you I'm going to dispose of!"

"What?!" Sprout yelped.

Goten, Zuccil, and the Professor each stood slowly, free from the ejection ports, they all stepped into the middle of the room as Sprout stood there looking dumbfounded. Goshin ripped the Rem Sh'Dar from around his neck and turned to Sprout, showing that the Eight Star mark was glowing on his forehead. He dropped the evil artifact on the ground and crushed the gem under his foot.

"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" said Sprout. "GOKU COULDN'T HAVE HELPED YOU DO THAT!!"

"He didn't, Sprout, Piccolo did." said Goshin. "You forgot, there we're three creators of the Eight Star Dragonball, and all three of them died that day. They all put their spirits into the Eight Star Ball, but Zuccil only saw Goku do it. They told me to keep this fact a secret until the time was right, but not only do I have Goku's powers, but I also have Piccolo's and Krillin's as well!"

Before Sprout could respond, Goshin threw a punch from the other end of the room. His arm extended like rubber and connected hard with Sprout's jaw, sending him flying into the wall. Sprout opened his eyes after he hit to see Goshin's arm snapping back into place. He snarled and attacked the young Saiyan.

Goshin burst into Super Saiyan as Sprout flew at him and the two warriors met hard, fists flying like bullets. The fought hard as Goten and the others tried to get out of the way when they slammed each other against walls. Sprout caught a break and kneed Goshin in the gut. He grabbed Goshin's throat and threw him to the floor, then aimed a ki blast at the wall of the room.

"Can either of those three help you survive in space, Goshin!?" he asked maniacally. "Cause your going to need it!"

"NO!" Goshin yelled as Sprout launched the attack.

The wall exploded and the air began being sucked out. Goshin sucked some in himself as he quickly grabbed the others and pulled them out of the ship.

'You've only got ten second to get to the surface, Goshin!' came Krillin's voice.

'That's all I need!' thought Goshin.

He flew like a rocket towards the planet's surface, letting his own energy work with gravity to more than quadruple gravity's pull on his body. Adjusting as quickly as he could to the pressure, he front flipped as he closed in on the surface. He began charging energy into his feet.

"KAMEE!! HAAMEEE!!! HAAAAAA!!!" he screamed, the attack firing out of his feet and slowing him down enough to not destroy them by hitting the surface.

He quickly pumped energy into the three men and they began to breathe almost immediately. At that moment, VJ and the others flew up to see what had happened.

"Goshin! Is everyone ok?!" asked VJ.

"They're fine! But I need you guys to get them out of here!" Goshin called up. VJ and the others landed softly. "Find a working ship and get them and yourselves off this planet!"

"What about you?" asked Jarelle.

"We're not leaving without you, Goshin!" said VJ.

"Yes you are!" said Goshin. "I need you guys to get them to safety. Sprout's using desperate moves to try to beat me. He's realized he can't beat me in battle, so he's trying to kill me the laws of physics."

"Then come with us!" said Jarelle. "There's no one left on this planet, we can leave it for Sprout."

"He'll just follow me to Earth!" said Goshin. "I'm too much of a threat for him to leave me alive, and he'll destroy anyone who gets between me and him. Just go!"

"Goshin…!" VJ started to say.

"I'M NOT MAKING THIS NEGOTIABLE, VJ!!!" Goshin screamed. "TAKE THEM AND GO!! GET AS FAR AWAY FROM THIS PLANET AS YOU CAN!!!!"

VJ did not argue further, but just picked up Goten's unconscious body and flew away. Jarelle picked up her father, and Nail got Zuccil, and they followed VJ sadly. As they flew out of sight, Sprout floated down behind Goshin.

"You know once I kill you I'll go after them anyway." said Sprout.

"But you have to kill me first," said Goshin, "and I WON'T let that happen!"

Goshin turned to face Sprout and looked him in his dark, heartless eyes. Sprout's pointy, elf-like ears twitched nervously as he took a fighting stance. Goshin took his grandfather's favorite stance, unsure of how he knew what it was, and waited for Sprout to make the first move. The two warriors stared each other down as lightening flashed around them and it began to rain.

"How fitting that it should rain at the moment of your imminent demise!" said Sprout.

"You're the only one thinks you're going to win, Sprout!" said Goshin.

"Then everyone else isn't thinking clearly." said Sprout.

"No, Sprout, you're not thinking clearly," said Goshin, "you're in denial. You and I both know you can't win!"

"Here's a challenge your grandfather will be familiar with, Goshin." said Sprout. "When he battled Frieza, Frieza attempted to destroy Planet Namek in order to take away the very air Goku breathed. Goku was given five minutes to defeat Frieza before the planet blew up…LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN KILL ME IN TWO!!!"

Before Goshin could react, Sprout launched a large ki blast into the core of the planet. The ground began to quake immediately and geysers of molten lava sprang out of the ground. Goshin couldn't believe his eyes, Sprout was trying to destroy the planet before VJ and the others could even get off of it!


End file.
